Bella Goes To Boot Camp!
by JasmineeCullen
Summary: 15 year old Bella Swan moves to Forks to live with her father when her mum kicks her out... but what happens when she starts to hang around with the cullens and ends up in boot camp! how will she cope? .. ALL HUMAN! STRONG LANGUAGE AND ADULT SCENES.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. Thanks for reviewing my other story Cherished Love im still writing that story but I wanted to start another story aswell.. **

**I will be updating but not as much as I used to im having a really bad time atm because my nans just died and im getting things ready for when the baby comes but I will be updating as much as I can ok :D**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"so officer, what did she do this time" ha my mums face was a picture. This was the 3rd time this month I had been brought home by the police.

"well m'am we found her passed out on a bench in the park, she appears to be as the teens say it 'smashed'.. the group she was with ran when they saw us but she was to drunk to even stand up" the police officer had kept me at the station over night.

"guys im guna-" before I could finish my sentence I puked all over the officer. "im so-so sorry" it was kinda funny but embarassing.

"oh gro- I mean it's ok.. well m'am I best er get going now but make sure it don't happen again otherwise charges will be pressed" as soon as the policeman left Renee gave me one evil look..

"why Bella.. why do this all the time you stupid little girl your 15 for christs sake not 20" she was pissed off but like I give a shit.. i'll do whatever the fuck I want.

"for one don't you dare start acting like my mum now! You never care about me the only time you actually notice me is when im in trouble why do you think I get in trouble?" I started to sob but not because I was sad but because I was angry.

"i do care for you. If you don't think I care for you then move in with your father, I can't cope with this anymore"

"fine!" after that I went upstairs and packed my things. While I was packing I heard mum on the phone...

"_hiya charlie.." _Charlie was my dad, she was obviously calling him to tell him I was moving in with him.

"_yes she will be on the next flight over. I cant cope with her anymore"._

…

"_thank you charlie.. bye"_

I was glad I was moving in with Charlie, I haven't seen him in a while since I was three which was six years ago now. I missed him. When I was finished packing I took my things downstairs and put them in the car.

"you ready?" I turned to see my mum waiting for me by the driver door.

"yea" the drive to the airport was long and silent.

When we got to the airport people were already bording the plane.

"well I guess this is bye then" I said looking round to see her.

"yes bye sweetie" she said pulling me into a hug.

"bye mum" I hugged her back then borded the plane.

I sat on the plane and fell asleep.. I woke up to the hostess "please fasten your seatbelts.. were just landing" I done up my seatbelt and waiting till the hostess said we landed. As soon as I got of the plane I saw Charlie standing there by his car.

"Bella" he ran towards my and pulled me into a bear hug.

"dad" I hugged him back I was so happy to get to see my dad again after so long.

"i missed you dad" I said hugging him tighter.

"i missed you to sweetie" he said resting his chin on my head. I hated being so short.

"well we should get you home" he walked towards the car and opened the passenger side, I got in and he shut the door the got in the drivers side.

When we got in the car I put my headphones in a started singing along to the music..

"_wake up in the morning feeling like p-diddy_

_got my glasses im out the door im guna hit this city_

_before I leave brush my teath with a bottle of jack _

_cuz when I leave for the ni-"_

I looked round to see my dad laughing. "what ya laughing at?"

"nothing Bells ive just missed hearing you sing" I was blushing. People have told me I have a good vioce.

"orite" I said putting the earphones back in my ears.

When we pulled outside the house it looked exactly the same from when I was last here. We walked in the house and again nothing looked like it had changed everything was the same.

"dad have you even been living here these six years?"

"of course Bells just didnt want to change anything." he smiled at me then started walking up to my room

"ok so I got you a new bed" I only had a single one last time I was here but now I had a double, he probably got me it knowing im older now.

"thanks dad" he gave me another hug and went downstairs to give me some time to unpack. When I finished putting all my stuff away I went and had a shower.

After my shower I got in my pajamma's. "dad im going to bed now night" I shouted down the stairs.

"night Bells". He shouted I could tell he was happy to have me back he must have been so lonely here on his own.

I got in bed and went on my laptop quickly to check my facebook.

I changed my status to

_is living in forks now! Start school 2moro.. wish me luck.. _

after I checked my facebook I shut my laptop down and went to sleep.

-0-0-0-

_Beep Beep Beep!_

I woke up to the annoying beep of my alarm clock.

I put my robe on and went downstairs. There was a note attached to the fridge.

_Bells. _

_I had to leave for work early. Have a good day at school and I will see you when I get back ok. Keys to the mercede's are by the front door._

_Love you _

_dad._

I went and put some toast in the grill and made myself a cup of coffee. When I finished my toast I went and got changed, I wore tight blue skinny jeans a red vest top with a black cardi and a pair of 4 inch red stiletto's with some red bangels.

I walked down the stairs grabbed my hand bag and the waited outside for the bus. I was abit nervous it was my first day and I didn't no anyone.. but hey i'll get to know people right?

When I got of the bus I could see everyone staring at me it was fucking embarassing so I walked straight past the people staring and went straight to the office.

"hi how may I help you dear?" the lady at the desk asked me.

"hi er im Isabella Swan.. im new" I started fidgeting with my buttons on my cardi while she looked on the system.

"ah here we go.. you got biolagy first" he handed me my schedule and my locker code.

"thanks" I smiled and she returned my gesture.

I walked out the hall and made my way to my locker. When I found it I put in the code but it wouldn't open.

"you gotta bang it a couple of times" I looked around and saw an extremely gorgeous boy stood in front of front of me. He banged my locker twice and I swung open.

"t-t-thanks" I stuttered I was completely dazed he was fucking hot!

"im Edward.. and what might yours be?" I was to dazed to even answer his question..

"well?" he asked still waiting for that answer.

"huh what?" I finally got outta my daze. "oh.. it's Bella" he smiled.

"beautiul name for a beautiful peron" I blushed he just called me beautiful.

"thanks" I smiled.

"so what lesson you got first?" he asked leaning agaisnt the lockers.

"biolagy" I said casually.

"ah me two well sweet cheeks wanna walk together?" he asked I blushed.. again

"yea sure" wow my first day and I get to walk with the most hottest boy I have ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is the second chapter! Sorry I took a while to update I have been going through a pretty tough time at the moment my great nan has just died and im having a bit of trouble with the pregnancy... but I will update as regularly as I can..**

When we got to class Edward went and sat in his seat while I went to the teacher and handed him my slip.

"ah Miss Swan... please take a seat over next to Edward".. YES! Whoo I get to sit next to the sexy fucker.

"well well well... can't stay away from me?" I turned to face him.

"don't get to big headed there darlin.. Mr Masen sat me here" we both let out a little laugh.

"so tell me abit about your self then"

"well names Bella which you already no. im 15 my birthdays next week im not a virgin and I ent no good girl either" I gave him a seductive look. "what about you?"

"well im Edward as ya know. Im 16, also not a virgin and girls just can't stay away from me" I grinned he was super sexy with his gorgeous crooked smile. I licked my lips then blushed because I was fantasizing over Edward..

"woah steady there boy don't flatter yourself". I grinned and winked at him.

"don't give me that. You know you want me" I blushed and looked away.

"don't be shy" I looked at him through my eye lashes.

"ya know Edward I know we have just met but I feel like I have known you for ages."

"ha, I know what you mean... wanna sit with me and my family at lunch?" he asked.

"yea sure" I smiled at him and we carried on with our work.

When the bell rang me and Edward packed out stuff away and headed towards the cafeteria I didn't no which table his family were sat at so I just followed him until we came to a table four people where sat.

"guys this is Bella, Bella this is Alice my sister" he was pointing to a little pixie type girl.

"Jasper" he said pointing to a blonde boy which I was guessing was Alice's boyfriend the way they were holding hands.

"Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie.. Emmett's my brother" Emmett was huge and had a lot muscle and Rosalie was probably the most pretty girl I had ever seen.

"hey Bella" they all said together.

"hey" I said back taking a seat next to Edward.

"so Bella I love your outfit". I looked up to see Alice complimenting my outfit. It came know where close to her outfit. She was wearing a light blue mini skirt a white strap top with a yellow sweater and yellow Jimmy shoes.

"thanks but yours looks way better" I giggled nervously.

When school finished I walked over to wait for the bus. When I got home I went into the kitchen and made myself a cheese and pickle sandwich after I finished that I went into the living room and watched viva la bam. About half hour later I heard Charlie pull into the driveway.

"hey Bells" Charlie said while hanging his coat on the hook.

"hey dad"

"wanna order a pizza for dinner Bells?"

"you can im guna hit the sack im pretty tired" I said getting up of the sofa.

"ok night sweetie" Charlie said giving me a quick peck on the forehead.

"night dad"

I went upstairs and got into my pajamma's I jumped into bed and turned the laptop on. I went onto face book and changed my facebook status...

_..first day of school wasn't bad well im of to bed now.. night peeps :)_

I turned the laptop of and fell into a deep sleep...

The next morning I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I got outta bed and walked into the bathroom got undressed and got in the shower. After my long relaxing shower I got dressed. Today I decided to wear a pair of wet look leggings with a long white t-shirt and white stiletto's accessorized with a silver belt and silver jewellery.

When I got to school I started to make my way to gym when I heard Alice call my name.

"hey Alice".

"so Bella you so have to come over our house and watch a movie" Alice was inviting me to her house.

"ok yea sure, today?" I asked.

"yes today" she laughed and we went to our classes.

When school finished I met Alice and everyone else in the car park.

"Bella me, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are going in Emmett's jeep, do you mind riding with Edward?" she asked.

"er if he don't mind" I said looking at him and he shook his head.

"no I don't mind" he smiled and started walking towards a silver Volvo which im guessing was his car. He opened the passenger side door and I slid in. he shut the door and went and got in the drivers side.

"so you wanna listen to some music?" he asked not taking his eyes of the road.

"no I want you to pull over so you can fuck me senseless" oh shit did I just say that out loud. Please say he didn't hear that. I looked over to see him laughing I blushed..

"fuck you didn't just hear that did you?" I was still blushing and he was still laughing.

"well I won't say I didn't because I did.. but well if you wanna fuck me just ask" we both laughed.

About 2 minutes later we pulled up outside his house. It was huge! Edward pulled into the garage and cut the engine and we both got out the car.

"Bella why is your face so red" Alice said walking over to me Edward started laughing.

"she said one of her thoughts out loud that I wasn't spose to hear" he was still laughing and the way Alice burst out laughing she must have guessed what my thought was.

"don't worry Bella, your not the only one who wants to fuck Edward, most girls do" I blushed again.

"well come on then" Alice said pulling me through to front door. We went into the living room. Jasper And Rosalie were here aswell and I went and sat on the only seat left which was next to Edward.

"so what film are we going to watch?" I asked. _Please dont be scary please dont be scary_.

"the unborn" Alice said happily. "we haven't seen it yet so we decided to pick this one" _fucking great! _I thought to myself.

"cool" I made myself comfortable before making a fool out of myself.

When the film started I didn't think it was that bad but when it got to the bit where the kid attacked her I dived onto Edward and hid my head in his chest. I could here everyone laughing even Edward.

"shit" I muttered to myself before crawling back into my seat. "well er that was fucking embarassing" I said blushing a thousand shades of red.

"hey don't worry about it" Edward said still laughing.

After the film Edward offered to give me a lift home. The ride home was silent, I was still embarrassed about what happened while we were watching the movie. We pulled up outside my house Edward turned to face me.

"wanna ride to school tomorrow?" he asked while giving me his sexy crooked smile.

"if you don't mind and thanks for bringing me home" I smiled back at him.

"no sweat and of course I don't mind" he winked at me, I smiled back and got out of the car. Edward drove of as soon as I was in the house. God I missed him already! Was I falling for the schools player? I had only known him for like two fucking days!

"Bells" my dad said coming into the hallway. "Bella why didn't you call me and let me no you were going to be late I was worried fucking sick" my dad always worried to much.

"sorry dad I was up the Cullen's watching a movie" I smiled at him and went and cooked us both dinner, I decided to make a chicked korma.

When we finised eating I washed the dishes and headed to bed. I was to tired to check my facebook tonight I got into my pajamma's and into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_Edward was kissing me up my neck and along my jaw. "oh Edward.. Faster.. Harder" he began to thrust into me harder._

"_fuck Bella you feel so good" I moaning into his mouth when he kissed me passionately._

"_oh.. Edward im guna cum" was the last words I said before I reached my climax. He thrust faster each time before I felt his hot fluid flush inside me._

I woke up at the feeling of being nudged I opened my eyes to find Charlie stood there with his gun.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked my worriedly.

"yea yea im fine" I yawned and sat up.

"i just er heard screaming and well I thought someone was in here" he laughed and then bent down and kissed my forehead.

"night sweetie"

"night dad"

I was pissed of he just woke me up from the best dream I have ever had. I think this answered my question from earlier.

_I was falling for Edward Cullen..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A Week Later... **

**Edwards POV**

Today was Bella's birthday and my annoying little sister was throwing her a suprise party at our house. Me and Bella got quite close since she had been spending a lot of time at our house but were just friends. _For now! _I know she likes me I have seen the way she looks at me with those totally fucking gorgeous eyes and come on im Edward Cullen who doesn't want me?

"Edward get the fuck down here and help me with these balloons". That little pixie was pissing me of! I have been running around sorting shit out for her all day.

I went downstairs and when I walked in the living room I couldn't help but gasp. Our living room had been completely transformed. Where our tv should have been was now a unit full of alcohol and our dining table was covered in food.

"Alice are you sure you haven't gone abit over board?" I asked laughing a little bit we have only knew Bella for a week and her and Alice were already like sisters.

"of course not! Now blow up those fucking balloons before I go over board on your ass!" wow for a short ass bitch she was fiesty. I laughed and started blowing up balloons.

44 balloons later Alice decided there was enough balloons and started tighing them together before putting them on the walls. Next she made me go pick up Jasper and Rosalie I had to drop Rose of at Bella's because she was getting her ready for what Bella thinks is a 'girly birthday meal' so I dropped her off and carried on home with Jasper.

When we got back I went up and had a shower then got ready I put on a black wife beater with a pair on jeans with a jacket and topped the outfit with a bit of joop jump.

* * *

Alice wore a white and pink flowery dress with pink stiletto's. When everyone arrived had for the party we hid because Rosalie and Bella were on their way. Bella and Rose walked through the door...

"SUPRISE!!" everyone shouted jumping out from there hiding spaces. Bella looked fucking hot she was wearing a little mini skirt with a tight low cut green tank top with some sexy fuck me heels. She was completely surprised all she knew was they were coming up here to pick up Alice to go out for a meal.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" she screamed and started bouncing up and down.

Alice ran over and pulled Bella into a hug "happy birthday Bella" Bella was obviously impressed because she still couldn't speak all she was doing was staring around the room with a grin on her face.

"you did this for me?" she asked looking towards Alice.

"yes Bella.. your already one of my closest mates and you are going to have a FAB party" Alice walked of and started the music.

I walked up to Bella and pulled her in to a tight hug "happy birthday hot stuff" I winked at her.

"why thank you handsome" she winked back. We had been been flirting like this since the day we met. Everyone had already started drinking and dancing.

"care to dance" I gave her the crooked grin.

"sure" I pulled her close and we started dancing.

**About An Hour Later**

Everyone was already pissed, especially Bella she had already fallen over and smacked her head of the coffee table. I picked her up and went over to the couch and told Jessica and Mike to stop making out and get of the sofa. I checked her head and it was just a little bump. After about five minutes she got up and stumbled of to the bathroom.

While I waited for Bella to come back I had a couple of drinks.

"ok everyone time for some games" I looked around to see Alice stood on the coffee table trying to get everyone to play.

"ok what game?" Bella slurred out coming back into the room.

"how about truth or dare?" Alice said and everyone sat in a circle around the room.

"im going first" Emmett said rather loudly the drunk basterd.

"ok Jess T.O.D?" we all looked over to Jess who was rather drunk and leaning on the fireplace for support.

"d..dare"

"ok I dare you to take Mikey boy here in the closet and give him what he's been wanting all night" everyone laughed at Emmetts dare to Jess. But much to our surprise Jessica stood up and dragged Mike into the closet under the stairs. We all laughed again.

"ok well how about we go out and play man hunt in the woods?" Alice tried to stand up but fell straight back down oh tonight is going to be so much fun. It was dark out so its going to be so much better!

"ok who's on who's team?" Rose asked.

"well im with you babe" Emmett said hugging Rose tightly.

"im with Jasper.." Alice said giggely.

"well then I guess im with you Eddie boy" Bella said winking at me. We all grabbed a couple more drinks before going out and leaving Jess and Mike to.. er well you get it. We all walk in separate directions. Me and Bella hide by a log that was by the river. We were both rather drunk and sitting by a river with me drunk was not a good idea

"Bellie?"

"yes Eddie?"

"care to... join me for a swim?" I asked her while stripping down to my boxers.

"yea sure" she said giving me a seductive look. She took her clothes of which left her in her black lacey underwear. We both had some more of our drink before jumping into the river. I have to say the water was rather cold.

**Bella's POV**

When we jumped in the water I immediately regreted it the water was fucking freezing. I was swimming around looking for Edward when I felt to arms wrap around my waist, I turn around to find Edward rather close. Edward pulled me closer closing the gap between us. He started to lean in closer and closer he was so close I could feel his hot breathe on my face then his lips came crashing down on me. After about 20 seconds later I deepened the kiss.

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "i have waited to do that since the day I met you" I blushed.

We got out the water and ran back into the house only to see the others had already come in and were laughing at me and Edward I was about to say whats funny when I looked down and realised we still only had our underwear on.

"fuck" I giggled and began to head for the stairs when I heard Alice call after me.

"make sure you get your small ass back down here" I blushed again when everyone roared out in laughter.

I went into Alice's room grabbed a towel dived into the shower and quickly washed. When I got out I rapped up in and towel and headed back towards Alice's room I was just about to go in when I felt to arms grab me and pull me into another room I looked around and noticed it was Edwards.

"your not wearing anything under that towel are you?" he wispered into my ear. I just shook my head since I was to shocked to even speak.

He pulled my head up and kissed my lips eagerly I looked down and noticed he still only had his boxers on. He picked me up and laid me on the bed and hovered above me. We kissed for ages then he did something the really shocked me he pulled the towel from me revealing my body. He grinned and trailed his hand up my thighs. I reached down and pulled his boxers away from him. _FUCK ME SIDEWAYS! He was huge!_

He reached into his drawer and pulled out a little square packet, he slipped the condom down his length and placed him self at my entrance. He kissed me passionately and slips in. fuck he felt so good.

**Edward's POV**

shit she felt fucking amazing.

"oh fuck Edward.... harder" man this girl is going to be the death of me

"Bella your... amazing" I breathed in her ear before thrusting faster into her. She moaned in my mouth ah that shit was hot.

"Bells im so clo-" _knock knock knock!_

"shit" Bella mouthed. I jumped up from the bed and shoved on a pair of boxers. Bella stood up and wrapped the towel around her.

"come in" I said nastely to whoever was on the other side of the door.

I should of guessed who it was because Emmett came strolling into the room.

"Edward you wanna come se-" he cut himself of when he saw me sat on the bed with Edward in only a towel. "actually Eddie I will leave you two to it" he winked at us and walked out.

"fuck that was embarassing" we both laughed now everyone would now about what just happened.

**Bella's POV**

Oh my fucking god! I just shagged Edward 'Sex God' Cullen.

When we got downstairs everyone was sat around smirking at us.

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE WE HAD SEX BIG DEAL!" I shouted at them, suddenly all their faces apart from Emmetts were shocked. _SHIT!_

Emmett roared up with laughter "Bells I didn't tell them about that!" I blushed

"oh.. well er" I ran over to the table that was still half full of alcohol and drunk and drunk until I forgot all about that little mistake.

After we all started drinking again Alice decided we should take a walk down the beach so we grabbed the remainder of drink and went down the beach. There was only me Edward, Alice, Jasper , Emmett and Rosalie here because Jessica and Mike took of after there little time in the cupboard.

When we got to the beach we started the bonfire and crouded round drinking our drinks. About half an hour later me Alice and Rose started dancing and grinding on eachother when we saw the boys running towards us we screamed and ran off.

Everything was fine until I bumped into someone I looked up expecting to find Edward or one of the other boys but no it was worse.

"hey officer" I said looking through my lashes. I thought he was going to let me go for a second but then he grabbed my hands and hand cuffed them behind my back.

_Fucking Great! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! - I Do Not Own Twilight! As Much As I Wish I Did I Don't So There You Go!**

**Hope You Enjoy!! :D **

**

* * *

**After the officer's had caught us all he shoved me Alice and Rose in one car and the boys in the other.

"pl-HICCUP-please Mr. nice policeman.. we won't do it again!" ha! Rose had been trying to get the officer which I remember as Dave to let us go. But It wasn't going to be that bad all they were going to was take us down the station and call our parents... SHIT! They were going to call my dad.

"Dave c'mon.. it's my birthday please just take us back to the Cullens" I begged him but it didn't work because a couple of minutes later we pulled into the station.. im fucked!

He put us all in one of the overnight cells. We must have only been the about twenty minutes when Alice looked like she was going crazy she was banging her cup against the bars screaming at the officers to get her out of there.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" we were all laughing at her the little pixie couldn't be in a cell for even half hour.

"Alice please stop screeching I have a fucking headache" Rose cried from the corner. I feel sorry for her she was sat on the bed with her legs hanging over the edge with her arms over her eyes. The boys had all fallen asleep laid on the floor and I was stood over with Alice when the door slammed open.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" oh damn. It was my dad.

"daddy" I gave him the cutest face I could.

"Don't you daddy me!" he was fucking red with anger. " What was you thinking?... drinking! Seriously Bells you can't just be good can you?"

"dad it was my fucking birthday im not just going to sit at home and watch tv was I?"

"watch your language missy".. the boys and Rose had stood up and came to join me and Alice over by the bars. "i have spoken with you parents and they are coming to pick you up so you can pack"

"Pack?" we all asked.

"yes... your going to boot camp"

"WHAT!" I shouted at him. "fucking boot camp you have to be kidding me.. all we done was have a pissing stupid drink"

"Bella what did I say about that language" oh now he was just pissing me off.

"STOP BEING A FUCKING ASS! AND YOU CAN SHOVE THE WHOLE DROP THE LANGUAGE THING WHERE THE FUCKING SUN DON'T SHINE" I took a few breathes to try and calm down. I looked around and noticed everyone was staring at me with shocked expressions I had never actually lost my temper since I had been here, although this is nothing I usually end up beating the shit out of the people that piss me off but I wouldn't ever hit any of my parents no matter how much they fucked me off!

Edward, Alice and Emmett had gotten a mouthful when their parents arrived. Rosalie and Jaspers parents were just the same. They had told us that we were going to be there for 10 months! Me, Alice and Rose kicked of the most when we found out we was only aloud to take one suitcase each with you and wer had to wear a uniform during the week, but then it got worse your not aloud to take high heels unless they were wedged and were not aloud to take anything sharp! Damn this was going to be fucking fun!.. Not.

Everyone else had left which left me and my dad.

"Bella get in the car.. Please don't make this any harder" he had been stood in front of the car with the door open for like 20 minutes now, but I wasn't budging I had only just moved to Forks and he wasn't sending me away already.

"im not getting in the fucking car dad" I guessed he was pissed off for me embarassing him in front of his work mates because he came grabbed my arm and pushed me in the car.

"Bella we are going home. As soon as we get there you get to your room and pack. I knew having you around the Cullen's was a bad choice you are to stay away from them from now on" oh no he didn't!

"it wasn't there fault! Atleast they actually remember it was my birthday dad" he looked hurt after that he had totally forgot it was my birthday it was an accident but it still pissed me off I mean im his fucking daughter and he didn't even remember my birthday!

"Bells im sor-" I cut him off.

"forget it! Well I spose I have some packing to do" after that I grabbed my washing from the basement and stormed upstairs.

Packing was harder than I thought since most of my shoes were heels. Right 10 months and were only aloud to wear our normal clothes on weekends, I packed enough outfits for the stay. Packing shoes was the hardest, I ended up packing my black woolly uggs, my white lace wedges, a pair of silver gladiator sandals and my black and pink Nike trainers. I really can't believe how im going to go without my heels for that long!

When I was finished packing I went and had a nice relaxing bath. I was in the bath for about half hour when I heard Charlie calling me from the other side of the door.

"Bella come on.. you need to get some sleep you got a long day a head of you tomorrow".

"ok dad!" I quickly washed the conditioner out of my hair and got out the bath. I wrapped myself in a towel and headed back towards my bedroom. I got changed into my stripy vest top with matching hot pants. I sat on my bed and reached for my laptop, I signed on my facebook and changed my status.

_Last night was fun till the fucking police showed up! Wont be on for a while guys.. got to go to boot-camp.. :(_

when I finished checking my status I signed onto IM hoping Edward was on so we could talk about what happened last night. I don't no what was happening I feel like I had to be with him and when im not with him my heart hearts... _was I falling for him?_ My hopes worked out for me as when I signed in Edward popped up.

**Edward-Cullen: **hi.. I think we need to talk x

**Bella-Swan: **yea I think we need to aswell x

**Edward-Cullen: **well first of I dont regret what happened last night, do you?.. x

**Bella-Swan: **honestly no! It was a great night.. there's something I need to tell you x

**Edward-Cullen: **no.. let me go first x

**Edward-Cullen: **I no I have only known you for like a week Bells but for some reason I feel like I have known you my whole life and well this is going to sound stupid but when im not around you my heart feels like its split in two x

OMG! He was feeling the same whenever we wern't together it hurts.. But I never done this kind of thing I don't do relationships. I was my old schools biggest player! I have never felt like this. I do really like him! _What am I going to do?..._

**Bella-Swan: **oh Edward it's the same for me when im not with you my heart hurts! I have never felt like this in my life.. I dont usually do dating or stuff im normally more of a shag it then bag it person. But for some reason I just feel like there is something pulling us together x

**Edward-Cullen: **im usually the same. Im a player! Well I was now I can't even fuck anyone without thinking about you! I have not had sex since I met you apart from last night. What do you want to do?.. x

**Bella-Swan: **I dont know... take things slowly? Well since were going to be in a freakin boot camp together for 10 months I think it should work!.

**Edward-Cullen: **ok well its official were dating. Our first date can be tomorrow on the bus you can sit next to me? I mean if you want to, it's going to be a long drive to the camp x

**Bella-Swan: **of course I do. Its a date! I can't wait. I gotta go dads being a dick, see you tomorrow x

**Edward-Cullen: **ok babe see ya tomorrow night x

After that I signed out a switched the laptop of. I was so happy me and Edward were going on a date even though we were only sitting next to each other on a bus we could still get to know each other more and maybe make out a bit. I laughed abit to myself why would Edward want to kiss me? Oh wait he already has.

I fell asleep smiling. I dreamt about Edward all night, he was so gorgeous and I just loved that crooked grin of his!

***

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I quickly got out of bed and turned the alarm clock of I looked out the window to see what the weather was like and much to my surprise it was quite sunny out. I walked over to my draws and changed into a black lace bra and thong set. When I had my underwear on I went over to my wardrobe and put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a turquoise batwing jumper with turquoise multi-strap platforms and silver jewellery, they didn't say I couldn't wear high heels on the way there. I put on some make not to slutty but so it looked nice. I straightened my fringe and put loose curls in the rest of my hair. After I made sure I looked ok I checked that I had packed everything I would need. After I made sure I had everything I went downstairs to grab some breakfast, I made myself a bowl of cheerios. Half way through my cheerios my dad came in and looked shocked to find me up and ready so early although he chose no to say anything to him guessing I was still pissed off at him. Well he guessed right I was!

I was just about to wash us my bowl when my phone started playing Mariah Carey – We Belong together. It was Edward I put that as my ringtone for when he called me last night when we decided to date. I put my bowl down and pulled the phone out my pocket.

"Hello babe" I heard him chuckle. He liked me calling him babe.

"_Hello gorgeous"_ I blushed. Charlie Obviously noticed my blushing.

"who is that on the phone Bella?" Charlie asked the nosey bastard.

"Edward! Now stop being fucking nosey" Charlie just looked away and muttered something under his breathe. Fucking dick!

"So Mr. Cullen anything specific you called for?"

"_Well I was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up and we will all go to Seattle together to get to the bus... and don't worry you can tell Charlie my dad is going to be driving behind us the whole way" _I laughed a little at him then turned around to ask Charlie if it was ok. He said no at first but with a little of persuasion and a bit of arguing he agreed to let me go with them.

"My dad said yea. So what time you going to pick me up?" I asked him.

"_now if your ready?" _he asked.

"yea I will see you in a minute" I smiled as he hung up.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my suitcase and ran down the stairs. Just as I got down the bottom of the stairs I noticed Edward pull up outside. I opened the front door and smiled as he got out the car to help me with my stuff.

"why thank you" I said giving him a smile.

"that's ok" he put my stuff in the boot and waited by the passenger door ready to let me in.

"DAD! I'm going" my dad came up behind me and went for a hug but I moved out of the way.

"bye dad" I said turning around he looked so sad but I was pissed of at him.

"bye Bells" he said sadly.

Edward opened the passenger door a shut it behind me when I had got in the car. After he got in the car he beeped his horn and drove of.

"how did things go with your dad?" Edward asked me not taking his eyes of the road.

"like shit!" I told him the truth.

"what about you and your parents?" I looked down then back at the road.

"not good. Me, Alice and Emmett have to find somewhere else to go when we get out of the boot camp". I felt guilty for asking him now.

"Edward im so-" he cut me off.

"don't be sorry Bells it's not your fault".

"I probably will have to find somewhere else to. My dad and me haven't spoke since we got home"

"well when we get somewhere you can move in with us yea?" I knew it was a bit soon to move in with Edward but Alice and Emmett would be there to and plus that's 10 months away yet.

"I'd love to" I smiled at him as we pulled into the garage at his house.

"I picked you up early so we could all hang out before going to the shithole".

"sounds fun" I opened the boot and grabbed my silver dolce and gabbana hand bag. I left my other bags in the boot seeming as we were leaving again soon. We walked up the stairs towards the front door and before Edward could even reach to opened it, it got slammed open as Alice came rushing towards me and pounced on me. Luckily enough I grabbed onto Edward before I could fall.

"Bella!" she squeezed me even tighter. "I fucking missed you"

"Alice, I only saw you yesterday" I laughed at her. She was rather stupid sometimes.

"I know but that was still ages ago!" I laughed as she jumped back onto the floor and pulled me inside the house.

I was greeted by a bone crushing hug from Emmett and a soft hug from Rosalie.

"Bella you look – HOT!" Emmett shouted looking at me as he got a slap from Rose across the back of the head. We all laughed as he began moaning that it hurt.

Edward leaned down and put his lips to my ear. "he is right you look fucking beautiful I could take you to my room right now" I blushed a little and leaned my lips to his ear.

"what's stopping you" he shrugged and leaned down to kiss me gently on the lips. I was not expecting that and by the shocked faces from Carlisle, Esme and the others I don't think they were either. Emmett started making gagging noices earning another slap from Rose.

"well we didn't no you to were an item now?" Alice said looking rather pissed that I hadn't told her.

Edward spoke up before I could. "Were dating, ya know taking things slow!"

"oh, well were all pleased for you" Esme said coming to give me and Edward a hug.

"thank you" Carlisle interrupted us and said it was about time we had to leave. Me, Edward, Alice and Jasper went in Edwards Car. Emmett and Rose went In with Carlisle and Esme in Carlisle's Mercedes. The whole way to Seattle Alice either singing 'I Know A Song That Will Get On Your Nerves' or making out with Jasper was rather annoying actually.

Finally when we actually got to the place where we were meeting the people from the camp we were able to get Alice to shut up.

We were waiting for about 15 minutes when we saw a old skanky looking bus pulled up in front of us.. fuck were they expecting us to get on that thing.

"ew ew ew that thing looks fucking hideous" trust Alice to be the one to say it. Although I fully totally agree with her.

We all stepped out of the cars and walked towards the bus where a creepy looking man got of and stood next to it. Carlisle and Esme had to go because Carlisle had to get to work.

"you!" he said pointing to me. "you must be Swan!"

"YOU!" I said pointing back. "must be asshole! I have a fucking first name USE IT!" he walked closer to me and got right in my face. I could see from the corner of my eye all the others laughing.

"well you are as bitchy as your father says" _oh no he didn't! _

I got a little closer to the man and kicked him in the balls. "you may think you can get away with talking to other people like that! But talk to me or any of my friends like that there is plenty more where that came from!" he was rolling on the floor in pain when another creepy man came out and put me over his shoulders.

"FUCKING PUT ME DOWN!" he walked onto the bus a shoved me down on a seat.#

"Stay here!" he ordered me. I knodded my head.

**Edward's POV**

here I was stood there pissing myself laughing because of what Bella had done to the poor man that when I looked back up she was gone I looked over and saw her on the other mans shoulders being put on the bus. I let a low growl escape my lips before heading over to the bus when someone grabbed my shoulders, I turned around to find it was Emmett.

"Edward chill man.. they aint hurting her! She's actually the one doing the hurting" he pointed to the man who was still laid on the floor.

"ok.. ok im calm" he let go before the other man came back over.

"right im Cauis and this.." he said pointing to the man who had just stood up but was still holding his dick. "here is Marcus.. we work at the camp" he looked at us all leaned in a bit and said "you give us shit, you will be getting a whole lot of shit! Ok?" we all knodded we were going to give them shit but hey lets just let them think were not.

"well we will introduce ourselfs to Mrs. Swan when she calms down" Cauis smiled.

"Crazy bitch!" Marcus muttered under his breathed that was it no getting pulled back this time. I just walked over to him and punched him right in the nose.

"say that bout her again, Marcus! It wont just be a punch! Fucking dickhead" the next thing I no im getting dragged on the bus. Well that was something me and Bella both had in common we don't keep our anger in. Although it's not just me and Bella I would say all of us were pretty mean Especially Rose that girl goes fucking bonkers on your ass if you piss her of! She's a physco bitch!

I got sat in the seat next to Bella and she looked up and smiled at me. "What did you do?" laughed as she looked out the window and saw Marcus holding tissue up to his bleeding nose.

"he was bad mouthing you!" she laughed again. After about 5 minutes everyone else came on the bus laughing at Marcus. His eyes were already bruised and his nose looked a little broken. I looked up when he came and stood infront of me.

"yea what do you want" he looked confused.

"An apology from the both of you" he looked back and forth between me and Bella we looked at each other and laughed. I looked back up to Marcus and sighed.

"Sorry.. that your such and ass" I said as everyone began to laugh again.

He huffed and walked away.

This 10 months is going to be funner than I thought!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**I Know I Haven't Updated In Awhile But I Have Been Busy Sorting Things Out For Christmas And Going Baby Shopping :)**

**Please Review And Tell Me What You Think! If You Have Any Idea's Leave A Review And Tell Me Them! **

**Im Going To Start Recommending Storys Now So The First One Im Going To Recommend Is..**

**Hellsinki-Werewolf-69**

**Twig And Berries And The State Of Virginia! **

**Read It , It's Brilliant. **

**I Will Update As Soon As I Can! Please Review..... Jasmine-Louise-Black =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward's POV**

We had only been on the bus about half hour and I was already bored out of my fucking head. Me and Bella haven't got around to talking yet since she fell asleep but were going to be on this bus for about another 14 or so hours so when she wakes up we can have our 'date' then. I pulled my ipod out of my pocket and put the earphones in my ear. I flicked through all of the songs till I came to my favourite. I couldn't stop listening to this song I have liked it ever since I heard it on the radio last week it was Lyaz – Replay such a great tune!

About an hour later Bella stirred next to me and woke up.

"well hi there gorgeous" I smiled as she moved closer to me.

"i think you'll find your the gorgeous one" she laughed and I leaned in a kissed her. It started of just a kiss but she deepened it. We kept on kissing until we heard everyone laughing. We both looked around to find all the others just laughing.

"what's so funny?" I asked.

"well you two only just started dating and you seem like you have been together ages" Alice said laughing even harder. Me and Bella just started kissing again.

A while later and me and Bella had been having some pretty good conversations about what we want to do when we get out of here and we also were talking about trying to escape when the bus stopped for a break. We both laughed at the thought of us trying to get away and Cauis and Marcus chasing after us. Now that would be funny to see. But if anyone was planning on getting us out of here it would be Rose she is always the one who escapes things so were all relying on her.

"well atleast we get to spend these next few months together with no parents" she laughed.

"yea instead we have guards!" we both laughed at my response. "but hey im up for a little rule breaking if you are?" I asked her seductively.

"of course I am" she winked.

* * *

The bus had just pulled over in a little town in the middle of nowhere.

"Right! Before we get of this bus we need to go through some rules" Cauis said.

"Yes. You can try and run away but it won't work. We have done this for years and know all the tricks in the book"

"woa theres a book? Im really going to have to read that one day" Bella said causing everyone appart from Cauis and Marcus to laugh.

"Swan! Stop with the mouth or you will stay on this bus" Marcus threatened.

"Dick! Refer to me by Bella or don't talk to me at all" She threatened back.

Right we are getting of the bus going to the toilet if you need to then getting back on it" Cauis said.

"what the fuck?! Im hungry!" Emmett complained.

"well if you want food you go get it!" Marcus said.

"funny shit! We didn't bring money with us" Emmett was pissed of we hadn't eaten in twelve hours and I think we were all pretty hungry.

"well thats me to the rescue then" Bella smiled as she pulled her credit card out of her pocket. "lets go get some food"

"Bells you sure I mean it's your money" she laughed. Why was she laughing.

"i don't give a fuck my dad's the one who pays the bills" she smiled as we all walked of the bus towards the cafe.

We all got something to eat that pretty much tasted like shit but we were so hungry we eat it. After we finished eating Cauis told us to get back on the bus. Alice refused.

"I want some fucking air before I get back in that piece of shit!" Alice was such a stubborn little girl.

"Right you little midget" Cauis said getting in her face. Big mistake buddy. "get on the bus... NOW!"

she got a little closer to him "First of all don't call me a midget and second DON'T FUCKING SPIT IN MY FACE!" She slapped him across the face and started walking off.

"Cullen get back here!" Marcus shouted. She started jogging then thats when we all got the hint we were suppose to be following her. We all started running down the road.

"GET BACK HERE!" Marcus and Cauis shouted whilst chasing after us. Whe had been running for about 15 minutes when Bella tripped over amd hit her head on a rock that was on the floor. It looked like she had passed out I ran over to her.

"Shit! Bells you ok?" there was a bit of blood dripping down her forehead and he eyes fluttered open and shut again.

"Edward?! Is she ok?" Alice asked frantically. I shrugged panicking. We were all panicking.

Cauis and Marcus caught up with us and came over to see what had happened. He checked Bella's head and said she had slight concusion. We got back to the bus deciding we wern't going to try and run of again. Bella was still passed out so I had carried her back to the bus and laid her down with her head on my lap. Cauis went over and got the first aid kit and handed it to me. I cleaned the cut on her head and put a biggish plaster on it. Marcus and Cauis had a go at us saying if we didn't try running of it wouldn't of happened. Was true though I mean Bella was a clutz anyway and trying to run in the heels she has on was just stupid.

**Bella's POV**

Ow. Fuck my head hurts!

I opened my eyes to see we were back on the bus. Fucking great!

"Bells, love are you ok?" I looked up to see Edward with a concerned look on his face.

"yea. I put my hand on my head. Ouch!" he laughed a little.

"don't touch it!" I sat up but to quickly and fell straight back down. I tried again but done it slower this time.

"you ok?" he asked me. I nodded and looked over to see everyone else appart from Marcus and Cauis asleep.

"That teaches you for trying to run of Swan!" I looked over at Cauis.

"What did I fucking tell you! My name is Bella! Use it" fucking dick should learn to use my first name because im just going to ignore him until he uses it.

"Right...Bella! We are nearly there so you will have to go to see the nurse when we get there" I nodded.

I laid back down on Edwards lap and fell asleep again.

* * *

I woke up to being carried down a hall. I looked up to see it was Marcus that was carrying me. He looked down and noticed I was awake.

"ahh good! You actually woke up. We thought you were dead" he laughed but I didn't find it funny.

"well im awake so can you put me down". He put me down and before I could even attemp to take a step I was falling towards the floor again.

"I think I should carry you!" he said picking me up again.

"where's Edward and the others?" I asked.

"In their dorms. You are sharing a dorm with Alice and Rosalie it's three to each dorm" well atleast I get to share with them two. I smiled. He laid me on a bed and I guessed it was the nurses room.

"there you go" he said and walked out. Maybe Marcus wern't so bad?

"Well you must be Bella" a women said which im guessing was the nurse. I smiled and she walked towards me "heard you tripped and hit your head pretty hard. I nodded.

"ok lets have a look" she cleaned the cut stitched it up and put another plaster on it.

"well thats going to be saw for a few days. Marcus is outside waiting to take you to your dorm"

"ok thanks" I walked out of the room and Marcus walked me to my dorm. When I walked into the dorm is wasn't that bad the walls were white with pink beding and we hair a bedside unit next to our beds and a trunk for our clothes at the end. Marcus had already gone when I turned around to thank him so I walked into the room and shut the door behind me.

"Bella, Oh my god are you ok?" Alice asked I nodded and laid down on my bed. I decided to unpack my stuff later I just wanted to go to sleep. I fell into a peaceful sleep and dreamed about Edward... _My Edward!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks For The Reviews :) Hope You Enojoy It...**

I woke up about an hour later It was still day out, Alice and Rose were both sat on their beds reading this weeks addition of Heat magazine. I sat up and noticed my head wasn't hurting that much anymore.

"You alright Bells?" Rose asked looking over at me.

"Yea don't hurt so much now" I stated.

"Good. Your such a freaking clutz Bella I mean we might have actually got away if you didn't fall" Alice laughed, she was joking but it was true if I didn't fall we might not have ended up here.

I got up and noticed my shoes weren't on my feet. "where are my shoes?" I asked confused.

"well when we got here the took our heels" Alice said looking rather pissed off.

"oh.. well I guess I should unpack" I got up and walked towards my bags only to find them empty.

"Bells we done it for you" Rose said smiling.

"Thanks" I smiled back then there was a knock at the door.

"come in" Alice shouted.

A short girl around Alice's height walked in, she had a dirty colour blonde hair with bright green eyes.

"Right... Hello my names Jane and I am you dorm warden" she smiled. For a dorm warden this chick seemed really nice. "ok so here are your uniforms.. I no they are hideous but it's Aro that picks them not me" she handed us all a pile of clothes. We had two pairs of cami trousers a grey pair and a green pair, there was a white tank top and black one and a black hoodie. Then she handed us all a pair of these fucking ugly boots that weighed a ton.

"sorry about the boots, I am trying to get Aro to change the uniforms" she told us we had to get changed because we had to go see Aro.. Great.

I changed into the grey cami trousers with the black tank top and the ugly boots. I pulled my hair up into a messy pony tail. When we were all ready we followed Jane to the head office. Before we went in the room we were joined by the boys. God Edward looked sexy in his uniform, he was wearing something like me but he wore the green trousers.

As soon as Edward saw me he ran over and pulled me into a hug.

"hello beautiful"

"hello handsome" he leaned down and kissed me passionatly. I smiled against his lips as someone cleared there throaght. I looked around to find it was Jane, she seemed like a really nice girl.

"Aro wants to see you know.." she smiled and lead in the office.

Us girls took a seat while the boys stayed standing. The man who was in the office turned around when he heard the door close. Aro had long black hair and was pale and rather scary looking.

"Ah! I hear you lot have already made quite a bit of trouble" he looked around at all of us.

"so you must be Bella" he said pointing towards me. "Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett... correct?" he pointed to us all and we all nodded.

"well I don't tolerate voilence in my camp, if any of you physically hurt anyone again you will be punished.. got it?" we all nodded again but I decided not to keep my mouth shut any longer.

"well maybe your staff shouldn't be suck dicks then" he looked shocked at first because of my language but then he shook it of.

"Mrs. Swan! Carry on with this language you will be, being punished" he said in a demanding tone.

"whatever!"

"Ok so im just going to go over some rules. No back chatting! No fighting and No Sexual Intercourse in camp.." he gave us a stern look "lights out at 10 and wake up calls at 6.. and on saturdays your aloud of campus" well atleast thats something good.

"Right well it's time for dinner so would you all make your way to the messy hall" when he finished talking we all walked out of the room and followed the signs until we were in the messy hall. The room was packed with a bunch of people all around our age and as soon as we walked in everyone started.

We walked over to a table, all of us appart from Emmett weren't hungry so he was the only one he went and got something to eat.

"This place is a shit hole and I want to go home!" Alice said.

"agreed" me and Rose said in unison.

"hi" I turned around to face a tall blonde messy haired boy standing behind me.

"yes?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"well I was wondering if you wanted to.. er come sit with me?" I felt Edward stiffen beside me. Time for some fun! I winked at Edward.

"why don't you join us instead" I said pointing to the other spare seat next to me. He hesitated but then sat down.

"so whats your name?" I asked casually.

"Mike...Mike Newton" he replyed. "yours?"

"Bella" he smiled.

"so Bella fancy coming for a walk?" Mike asked. This is where the fun begins.

I looked over at him "actually Mike-" before I could finish Edward cupped my cheeks and kissed me feircly a few minutes later we pulled away and I looked at Mike he face was a picture.

I decided to finish of what I was going to say. "as I was saying I don't think my boyfriend would like that" I smirked a little as he stood up and stormed of. We all started laughing.

"Bells your so mean" Emmett said still laughing.

"ohwell.. like I give a shit" I shrugged my shoulders and stood up. "well we still have some time left so Edward.. fancy coming for a walk?" I asked and he stood up and took my hand.

"see you guys later" I said as me and Edward walked of hand in hand.

We got outside and started walking towards a bunch of tree's when we got there I was about to sit down when Edward pushed me against a tree and kissed me.

The kiss got deeper and more passionate, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. We stayed like this for a while we was about to.. well you know until we heard some clear their throat. We looked round to find that it was Cauis.

"Cullen, Swan we don't tolerate that here.. now back to your dorms its half nine" me and Edward had been kissing so long I hadn't noticed it was dark. Edward put me down gently and we headed back to our dorms.

Edward walked me to my room and gave me a quick kiss before going to back to his. When I walked in the door Alice and Rose were straight in front of me.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked.

"On a walk with Edward.. Nosey much" I said.

"And what did you do on this walk?" wow these girls can be nosey sometimes.

"well your brother was about to shag me against a tree until Cauis came along" I said.

"ew ew ew! I didn't need to no that.. thats my brother! Ew" Alice was such an idiot sometimes.

"well you asked" I said walked past Alice and Rose and into the bathroom.

I had a quick shower and put clean underwear on along with my long jersy top. When I come out the bathroom Alice and Rose had both fallen asleep. I went and got into bed, I was asleep within about 15 minutes.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later..**

So we had been here 2 weeks and I had already managed to get myself in a lot of trouble. Me and Edward had both earned another month in this dump because we got caught fucking in the girls toilets. To top it of I got my ipod took of me the other day because I punched that Mike boy in the face.. well what do they expect he was rubbing his hands all over my in english.. yea since were all still under 18 we still have to learn..

so now instead of 9 months and 2 weeks left me and Edward both have 10 months and 2 weeks. Fucking great!


	7. Chapter 7

**Im so so so sorry I havn't updated in a while I have just been so busy. My little girls due in 4 months so I have just been trying to get everything ready for her to arrive. Plus im suffering with braxton hicks so the hospital thinks she's guna come early. Well enough about me.. on with the story.**

**Edwards POV**

So the start to our stay in this shithole was a pile of wank. We had been here just over a month now and it wasn't getting any funner. Seriously I mean me and Bella hardly spent any time together because everytime we got, you know... close, they would always walk in and catch us. Bella and I earned ourself another month here because we got caught fucking in the girls toilets by Aro himself, his face was a picture.. well atleast today was saturday so we could get out of the fucking place for a few hours. Last saturday me and Bella went to one of the lakes near by and well... you get it.

"Seriously Edward.. we want to get out of here hurry up" Emmett had been bugging me since we woke up to get ready faster.

"Emmett im coming!" I walked out of the bathroom to find Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice and my gorgeous Bella stood there waiting to go. I walked up the Bella and gave her a quick pattionate kiss on the lips.

"morning beautiful" she smiled at me and gave me a quick peck and taking my hand in hers.

We walked down to the front gate where we were greeted by a very happy Jane.

"Morning guys!" she screeched.

"Jane calm down, whats with the happiness?" Bella asked Jane.

"well me and jake WERE HAVING A BABY!" she shouted jumping up and down. Alice and Rose practically jumped on Jane to congratulate her while Bella just stayed next to me smiling. But it looked like she was forcing it. I wonder what was wrong with her?...

"wow Jane congratulations" I said while grinning at her.

"thanks guys, anyways you lot best get going"

we all went somewhere different again. Me and Bella went to the meadow we found last week. When we arrived at the meadow I laid down and Bella snuggled up next to me. Bella seemed upset ever since Jane had told us about her being pregnant.

"baby what's wrong?" I asked. She hesitated before giving me an answer.

"well I just... it's nothing don't worry about it" ok now Bella was seriously freaking me out I mean I have never seen her act like this. She's always been so happy, hyper or angry but I have never seen her upset.

"well im here if you want to talk about it" she nodded. We laid like this for about another half hour before Bella rolled over and straddled my hips.

"now time for some fun" she grinned... yep she seemed in a better mood.

**Bella's POV**

I had to try and prove to Edward nothing was wrong with my so I sat up and straddled his hips. He gave a me a smirk and chuckled before I said "now time for some fun" I grinned back at him before slowely taking my pink tank top off as soon as it was of I pulled his head back up to mine to kiss him.. we kissed for a while before I tugged on the hem of Edwards shirt telling him I wanted him to take his off. We happily obliged and removed his top.

"come on baby, I need you" he whispered in my ear and I pulled off my daisy dukes while Edward pulled off his trousers. The only thing separating us now was our underwear which we both soon happily took off.

As soon as Edward pulled his boxers off I practically pounced on him. I felt his tip at my entrance before he roughly pushed himself in. He started of slow before getting faster.

"oh baby.. your so wet" he kept on grunting in my ear which turned me on so much more.

"_oh Edward_" I moaned his name.. "harder baby"

he flipped me over so I was on my belly without even removing himself from me.

"get on all fours baby" he breathed out. I did as he said, he started pushing himself back in and my god this felt so much better it. He managed to get more of himself in, in this position he carried on thrusting himself in while I screamed out in pure ecstasy.

"oh FUCK Edward im so close" I moaned out while my walls began to tighten around him..

"me to baby" he thrust in again much harder and we both screamed out while coming down from our highs.

"fuck Edward im a mess" I laughed while looking down at myself I was covered in mud and my hair was all over the place. He laughed while gathering up our clothes.

After we had sorted ourselfs out and got dressed we headed back to camp.

When we got back to camp I gave Edward a quick kiss before heading back to my dorm so I could clean myself up. I had a nice relaxing shower then got changed into my boy shorts and long jersy top. Rose and Alice must still be out because the room was still empty when I came out of the bathroom.

I dried my hair and shoved it up into a loose pony. I was just about to lay down when I had the urge to throw up.. _not again_ I thought as I ran back to the bathroom to throw up. I had been doing it all week. I kind of knew in the back of my head what was happening but I refused to believe it.

I laid down when I was finished and began thinking about what I should do. I couldn't honestly tell him.. I was disturbed from my thoughts when someone was knocking on the door.

"hey Bells.. you er got a letted" Jane said through the door.

"ok.. c-come in" I hadn't noticed I was crying.

Jane came in and was just about to pass me my letter until she noticed my face.

"Bells whats wrong?" she asked sounding worried coming to sit next to me.

"i can't be" I started to sob even more.

"can't be what Bella?" she asked sounding even more worried than before.

"i mean im in here and I can't.. I just can't" now I regreted even crying because Alice and Rose walked in.

"oh my god.. Bella whats wrong?" Alice came rushing towards me. I couldn't speak I just stared at them still crying.

"has she said whats wrong with her to you?" Rose asked Jane and Jane just shook her head.

"i only came in to give her a letter" she said.

"Bella seriously you need to tell us whats wrong" Rose said crouching down next to my bed to comfort me.

"I-I-I...I think..." I stopped I couldn't say it. This was all just so unreal I wish I was dreaming.

"you think what sweetie?" Jane asked.

"I th-think im..._pregnant_" I whispered the last bit while they all just gasped and stared at me shocked.

**Well guys hope you liked it :D sorry I took so long to update..**

**please read and review! **

**STORY ADVERTISMENT**

**Midnight Stars**

**By **

**SoccerandTwilight-my life**

**Good Story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry again for the wait.. baby's due in 2 months !! can't wait...**

**Bella's POV**

Everyone just stared at me shocked. Oh my god why do I always get myself into trouble. What am I going to do... I cant tell Edward, he would leave me for sure.

"your WHAT?!" Alice screeched at me. I couldn't admit it to them I told them I think I am but the thing is I know I am I must have fallen pregnant on my birthday because I swear I could feel.. _it _moving. So that would mean im a month gone eight months to go.. wait im still going to be in here...

"Bells this is serious... you can't be seriously thinking about keeping that thing I mean.. your in here and your only 16" Rose said trying to comfort me but it wasn't working. I turned to look them in the face..

"Don't you think I no I can't keep it Rose. Edward would leave me for sure if he found out and im especially not ready to be a mum" I said starting to sob even more. Alice came and sat next to me and pulled me into a hug..

"sweetie, do what you feel like you should. If you want to keep the baby you should, I don't think Edward would leave you babe he's head over heels for you" she said which cheered me up a little.

"you think?" I asked them and they all nodded but I could see Rose still didn't think I should keep it.. maybe she was right I can't be a mum this young especially in here.

"i can't do it.. im to young I wont cope" I said with the tears coming back.

"Bells..." Alice started to say but I cut her off.

"im having an abortion.. thats final" I got up and walked into the bathroom and started to cry.. again.

**Edward's POV**

I wonder what was wrong with Bella I mean I have never seen her so down.. after we arrived back I had a quick shower and got straight into bed and started to think about all the reason's about what could be wrong with Bella.

_She doesn't like me anymore?_

No

_she misses home? _

Well thats a possibility.

I couldn't think of anything else. I carried on thinking about Bella until I fell into a deep sleep.

**Bella's POV**

_**the next day at lunch...**_

"Bells you sure you want to do this I mean im sure if Aro finds out he might let you early" Alice said trying to get me to change my mind.

"Alice im not changing my mind. Me and Edward are to young to have a baby" I said stubbornly

"but Bella don't you think Edward has a right to know.. I mean it's his baby to"

"Alice im getting rid of it and that's final" I said looking away from her.

"but that's my little niece or nephew in there" she pointed to my stomach. "I would like to meet them" she said crossing her arms over her chest I was about to reply when I heard a familiar voice gasp behind me... _SHIT._

I looked around to see Edward with a confused expression on his face.

"y-y-your p-p-pregnant?" he asked stuttering out the question..

"Edward could we please go somewhere else?" I asked noticing people had heard what he asked and everyone was looking at us.

"answer my fucking question Bella" I winced he had never yelled at me like this before.. I looked down to the ground then nodded. Everyone started gasping and Edward just stood there looking well.. he didn't show any emotion on his face at all.

"_shit"_ I heard him mutter before I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the mess hall.

I heard him calling me to wait up but I couldn't do this right now he was going to leave me I know it.

"Bells" I felt him grab my arm as he spun me around. "are you sure?" he asked still showing no emotion.

"yes" I said slowly looking up to see his face he looked calm.. wait calm? Shouldn't he be angry? "but don't worry im getting an abortion this Saturday" after I finished that sentence his face turned angry.

"Bella why would you do that to me?" he looked hurt

"do what Edward?" now I was confused.

"get rid of our baby" he looked like he had tears in his eyes.

"Edward I thought you would leave me if I kept it"

"Bella why would you think that.. I might be a dick sometimes but I would never leave you.. I love you"

"I love you to Edward" I reached up and gently kissed him on the lips..

"IM GOING TO BE A DAD" Edward shouted spinning me around.. we was so caught up in the moment we didn't realise someone was in the hallway with us.. we looked around to see a very pissed of Aro... _Great! _

_**Please Read And Review !! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Yet again sorry for the wait but I have been rather busy... I would like to thank everyone that's bearing with me I will try to update more regularly.

Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed my stories and please keep them coming! Anyway on with the story...

**Bella's POV**

So after Aro had caught Edward shouting out the fact that I was pregnant we got sent straight to his office. Obviously Edward's happy about being a dad but I still don't know how I'm going to get all the stuff I need like prenatal vitamins, healthier food and whatever else people need when there pregnant while I'm in here not even mentioning the fact that I'm going to need ultrasounds and.. shit how am I suppose to tell my parents not that I care what they think but they are going to kill me I mean I'm only 16 for fuck sake how am I suppose to provide for my kid.

Aro had been sat there shaking his head for about half hour before he looked up at me and Edward his face looked a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"I'm very disappointed in you two I thought we had gotten over the stage of breaking the rules." Me? Stop breaking rules I don't think so.

"Aro to be fair we never stopped breaking the rules. We just stopped getting caught" Edward said looking highly amused. Aro gave Edward a stern look before turning back to me.

"Do you understand the serious of this" he asked us both and we just nodded.

"Well then I guess I will call your parents and see what they would like to happen" shit did he just say he's going to call my parents?!

"What you can't call my parents and tell them news which isn't your news to share" I said angrily. He did NOT want to piss of a pregnant girl.

"Isabella you are in my boot camp in my care. If you get yourself knocked up I could tell the whole world if I wanted to!" he said back mocking my voice.

"Ergh... you're a fucking dick! AND MY NAME IS BELLA" I said whilst having tears appearing in my eyes but not tears or sadness but tears of anger.

"Isabella I will not tolerate this language! Now you two take a seat outside my office while I call your parents." I shoved my chair back roughly and stalked out the office calling him a bastard before Edward shut the door.

"What a twat" I said pacing up and down.

"Babes calm down" Edward said grabbing my shoulders and pulling me into a hug. "All this stress is not good for the baby"

"Wow" I said looking him in the face his face turned confused.

"Wow what?" he asked still hugging me

"Well who knew badass Edward Cullen actually has an affectionate side" I said resting my head against his chest

"well babes I might seem like a knob but deep down here somewhere" he said pointing to his chest " I do have a heart and well to be honest I love you and I know were young but I also love this baby"

I started crying at his words. Stupid hormones. This boy was the best thing that happened to me and I totally love him.

"I love you to Edward! And well I agree with you we are way to young but well with help I think we can do it" I said giving him a quick peck on the lips but he soon deepened it. We were kissing for a while before we heard someone clear their throat behind me we looked over to find Aro stood at his office door.

"Would you two come back in" he said turning around and stalking back into the office. We walked back into the office and sat down in the seats.

"I phoned both of you parents and they are all very disappointed in the both of you" I breathed in a deep breath and continued "me and your parents both decided you shall both stay here until Bella is seven months into the pregnancy of course you will still be able to have your doctor's appointments and of course you won't be able to join in on most of the activities but we have that covered" he smiled at us.. Wait did I just say he smiled, why was he smiling?

"Wait what do you mean you have that covered?" Edward asked warily

"Well as Bella can't join in on the activities we decided she could work with Jane on the dorms since you and Jane are going through the same thing" he said. Wow this is different Aro was being nice and well I don't mind staying here because my friends are here and Edward's here what else could I possibly need... apart from my family but they don't even want me home and as soon as I'm out of this place I wasn't going back there.

"Oh thanks Aro" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You know you two I can be nice, I just want people to respect me back. Just please guys try and not break the rules" we smiled and agreed to not break any rules.

Aro had let us go and had told us we had our first appointment tomorrow afternoon. I and Edward stopped outside my dorm.

"Bella I fucking love you" he leaned in a kissed me passionately

"Babe I love you to" we kissed again and I walked into my room.

I leaned back against the door and sighed

_Edward and I are actually going to be a family... me, Him and our baby_

**Read and Review please! Hope you enjoyed it... sorry it was such a short chapter but you're lucky you got that because like I said I have been busy... I will update soon!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I will try update my stories more often from now on! Well enough from me on with the story.**

* * *

I was now five months pregnant. Things in the camp weren't so bad. Aro had agreed that I didn't have to wear the uncomfortable uniform seeing as my of it didn't fit me any more and had let me out of camp on Thursday to buy some more clothes. Edward was perfect! He was always with me when he wasn't doing any activities and was always worried about me.

I remember the first time I felt the baby kick it was about half 11 at night. I was laid down just about to fall asleep when I felt this funny feeling in my stomach. It felt like someone was gently playing with my insides. As soon as I felt it I didn't care if we wasn't aloud to leave our dorms I ran straight to where the boys were and jumped on Edward waking him up.

"_Baby What is it?" he asked grogilly._

"_I can feel it!" I practically shouted. I was so happy._

"_feel what darling?" he started rubbing his eyes trying to wake up a bit more._

"_the baby kicking" I squealed with joy._

_As soon as I said that he sat straight up and grinned._

"_can I?" he motioned towards my small bump._

"_of course you can" I gently placed his hand on the spot I could feel it. _

_After a couple of seconds of his hand being there he felt it. He looked like the happiest man alive his eyes were watering and he was grinning._

"_that is our baby" I couldn't help but laugh at his priceless expression._

"_it sure is" after that we laid on his bed kissing for a while until Jane came in and said I had to get back to my dorm. I gave him one more kiss before heading back to my own bed. That night I couldn't stop smiling. Everything was just perfect._

I got dressed into some slacks and a vest top and headed down to the mess hall. As soon as I walked into the room I could feel the continuous stares from everyone, I had stopped feeling uncomfortable after about three months because I wasn't going to let people bring me down. I was the happiest I have ever been and it was all because of Edward.

I sat on an empty table waiting for Edward and the others to finish their activities. While I was waiting I decided to think about the future and what it's going to bring. I must have been sat there in my own little world for a couple of seconds before I felt someone rubbing the bottom of my back.

"hey baby" I said turning to look at his beautiful face. He had that crooked grin plastered there like usual whenever he sees me.

"hello there mummy" he said with a wink then leaning over to give me and sweet kiss on the lips.

"I still can't get use to that" I smiled. I couldn't believe it in just four month's I was going to be a mother. I was quite worried I was only 16 and I didn't know how to look after a kid. But I would learn I would never let myself turn into my mother, she was a crap mum and sometimes I wish she wasn't my mum I know it sounds harsh but she's never really loved me. Every time she looks at me it reminds her of how crap her life has been since she had me.

We carried on talking about things until the others came and joined us at the table.

"hey Bella-Junior" Alice said gently patting my bump.

"Alice what makes you assume this baby's a girl? It might be Edward junior" I said with a hint of humour in my voice.

"look Bella I'm powerful I know this baby is a girl" she said in her sweet innocent voice.

"we shall see won't we" I said.

After lunch Edward and I headed down the our English lesson. Seeing as I was five months pregnant and Edward was a little over worried about me Aro moved him into all my lessons so he could be with me. We had paid attention to what Aro said and stopped braking all the rules and he stuck by his word he was much nicer to us. He even gave me a couple of hours of each day to relax.

"Bella?" Edward said disturbing me from my work. Yes that's right I was actually doing some work for a change.

"Yes Edward?" I said looking up from my text book.

"Have you thought of any baby names yet?" he asked looking quite nervous like he didn't want to bring the conversation up.

"well to be honest I have thought but can't think off any I like" I said looking down at my work. "have you thought of any Edward?" I said looking back up at him.

"Actually Bella I have if you don't like them I fully understand" he said meeting my hazel brown eyes.

"OK what are they? I'm sure I will like them" he said smiling. I quite liked this conversation.

"OK here it goes. I like the name Renesmee for a girl Nessie for short" he paused for a quick breathe before he continued. "and I like Riley James for a boy" I smiled.

"Edward stop looking so nervous the names are perfect" he smiled as I said that. "OK Renesmee Carly Cullen and Riley James Cullen it is" we both smiled and shared a quick passionate kiss before Miss Denali interrupted us and told us to get back to work.

I was so happy we had names sorted. I already had the chance to find out the baby's sex at our second scan but me and Edward agreed to make it a surprise.

Later on that night me and Edward told everyone the names we had agreed on they all congratulated us and we headed off to our dorms.

While I was brushing my teeth I heard some tap the door behind me.

"Bella?" Rosalie said quietly stepping into the bathroom.

"yes Rose?" I said turning to look at her.

"What does it feel like?" I looked at her confused at to what she was going on about.

"What does what feel like Rose?" I asked.

"Having something growing inside you. What does it feel like?" she said looking kind of depressed.

"Rose it feels great sometimes uncomfortable I guess but knowing you have something inside you that your looking after and no one else it feels amazing. What's brought all this on?" I asked moving towards the toilet seat so I could sit down.

"I don't know Bella I just feel broody I guess" I got up from the toilet seat and gave her a hug.

"Rose trust me one day it will be your turn. But I advise you to wait we are still young ourself. I know I sound like a hypercritical bitch right now but if I could go back and wait I would but right now I wouldn't change it for the world I am the happiest I have been in a long time" I said smiling at her.

"Thanks Bella" she smiled and headed back into the bedroom and got into bed.

As I got into my bed I felt the baby kicking. I smiled to myself and gently laid my hand onto my showing bump.

_I love you baby_ I thought and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Well there you have it. I will try and update again within the next few days. Thank you. **


	11. Chapter 11

**2 Months later.**

I was now seven months pregnant and it's now the day I get to leave the camp. As much as I hate to say it I'm going to miss this place. I had so many memories and I actually met some pretty great people. We had all been in here nine months and I had grown attached to everyone me and Edward was suppose to be staying another month but because of the baby we got let out when the others did.

As I started packing my stuff I thought back to some off the good memories I had in here my favourite had to be the one where we all started a food fight our third week off being here.

"_guys I'm bored" Emmett whined as he pulled the most childish face ever. _

"_Emmett were all bored now shut the fuck up" Rosalie said in anger as this is all we had heard from Emmett in the last ten minutes. _

"_sorry baby" Emmett said looking apologetic._

"_guys I know what we can do" Jasper said smirking obviously he had some evil plan that would amuse us for a while. _

_He whispered the plan in all of our ears and I couldn't help but laugh. This was going to be so much fun. _

_Because I'm the one with the most guts I had to start my part first._

_I stood up with my plate of food and started shouting at Edward._

"_Edward how could you do that to me? You fucking ass hole nobody breaks up with me!" as soon as I finished my sentence I picked up a nice handful of mash and threw it right into his face._

_Everyone in the mess hall looked shocked by my actions. Now for Edwards part._

"_well sorry if your just not good enough for me Bella your a whore" and he went to throw a piece of mash back at me but I ducked and it hit mike right in the face. Let the food fight begin. _

_Everyone in the hall started throwing food around everything was fine until mike came and dumped a bowl of beans on me then I flipped out and kicked him in the balls._

"_who the fuck do you think you are? Do that again I will make sure that thing never conceives" I said point towards his area. _

_Everyone laughed at mike's face he looked like an idiot in front of the whole camp._

That day was funny but we did get in a whole lot of trouble for that one. Aro made us tidy up the hall and serve dinner the next day. The other funniest one was when Marcus had caught me and Edward doing it in the bushes.

"_Bella I love you so much" Edward said. We was laying on the field behind a bush in the sunlight. It was a beautiful day and most people were in there lessons but me and Edward decided we had better things to do. _

"_Edward I love you to" I said sitting up and straddling his waist. _

_I leaned down and kissed his neck then his cheek then fiercely on the lips. We hadn't done it in a while and we both were pretty frustrated if you get what I mean._

"_i want you to fuck me" I whispered seductively in his ear and he gave me what I wanted. Oh it was the best sex I had ever had well that was until Marcus came round the corner._

"_OI!" Marcus said walking over towards us. As he was doing that I noticed he was staring at my ass._

"_yes?" I said looking over towards him._

"_your not aloud to do that on the camp grounds" he said looking at me while I stood up to get dressed. _

"_I'm not very fond of sticking to rules" I smirked. _

"_me either" Edward stated while zipping his trousers up. _

_I started to walk over to Marcus adding extra sway to my hips to look sexy and leaned towards his face._

"_have a nice look did you?" I whispered softly into his ear. _

_I could hear the gulp in the back of his throat and knew it was working. _

"_liked what you saw?" I whispered. _

_He looked at me with hunger in his eyes and I knew my plan had worked. _

"_now about you keep this to yourself and maybe one day that will be me and you" I whispered more seductively this time. _

_Obviously I was lying to get me and Edward out of trouble and it worked Marcus had agreed not to say anything. But he never did get what he wanted. _

_When Marcus had walked off Edward just laughed at me. _

"_you dirty little devil" he winked taking my hand while we headed back to our lessons. _

Yes I definitely was going to miss this place. But I have the future to look forward to now. It was Me, Edward and the baby everything was going to be great. After I packed all of my things I headed out of the dorm just before I went to the bus I looked back at the camp _bye fuckers_ I thought and laughed and walked towards the bus.

"here let me get that for you" Aro said holding his hand out to take my suitcase.

"Thanks Aro" I smiled at him and passed him the suitcase.

"I'm going to miss this place" I said sadly.

"were going to miss you as well Bella you were quite the nuisance" we both laughed. As we reached the bus I took my bag and smiled towards Aro.

"I'll see you around" I said knowing that I would probably never see Aro again.

"no you won't" he laughed.

We all said our goodbyes and got onto the bus. I sat next to Edward and thought about what was going to happen from now. Obviously I have to buck up my idea's and get ready to be a mum and that won't be easy but I have to do it. I thought about me and Edward moving in together and where we would live. After a while I fell into a deep sleep.

When we arrived back home I got Edward to drop me off at my dads. My dad was obviously still at work so I headed straight to my room and checked my facebook.

_Glad to be home! Can't wait to see what the future brings. I love my Edward and my baby xoxo_

I shut my laptop down and laid down on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about how great my life is.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! so sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Bella's POV**

Ok so I was now three days past my due date and I really just wanted this baby out! Me, Edward and the others had been living with each other for the past two months since our parents had forgiven us but still didnt want us living with them again but it hasn't really bothered any of us as we all enjoyed living on our own anyway. We lived in a three story house which was pretty awesome since I was so use to living in a crappy two bedroom house that was more like a shed. Edward had been really great, he got his allowance of his family early so he could get everything ready for our baby and he never leaves my side.

Todays the day, I thought to myself. I was going to make sure this baby came out today whatever it took.

"Edward, can we go for a long walk or something?" I begged hoping he would say yes.

"Bells, the baby will come when its ready. You know I can't wait to meet our son or daughter but I think its best he or she comes when they are ready" he said leaning down and kissing my pale forehead.

"I know i'm just getting fed up with this constant waiting!" i sighed. "I look like a whale i'm constantly tired or hungry and I always need too pee" I screeched getting up from the sofa heading to the toilet for the 6th time today and it was still morning.

"it wont be much longer" I heard Edward shout with humour in his voice from the lounge.

As I headed back to join him in the lounge my phone started ringing I looked down at the screen to see that it was my father. I hadn't spoke to him in a couple of weeks because he had been rather busy at work since he got promoted as sheriff.

"hey dad" I said as I answered the phone.

"hey bells, I just wanted to see if there was any sign of my granddaughter or grandson arriving yet?" he said cheerfully.

"no dad the baby hasn't fucking arrived yet" i snapped. I didn't mean to snap at him i was just so annoyed. "sorry dad i didn't mean to snap at you! it isn't your fault the baby doesn't want to come out"

"aw it's ok bells i know what pregnant women are like. Your mum was exactly the same" he laughed as he said this "right i gotta go bells but i will call you when im free"

"Ok dad, love you" i said

"Love you to hunny" he replied as the phone cut off.

After my brief phone call with my dad I told Edward i was going for a shower and made my way towards the bathroom. Not long after i got into the shower i heard someone coming up behind me, i turned round to come face to face with my gorgeous irristable and naked boyfriend.

"hey baby" i said leaning up onto my tip toes to place my lips onto his.

"hello beautiful" he picking me up and wrapping legs around his waist.

I could feel his rock hard dick edging into me and my god did it feel good we hadn't exactly done it in a while because of pregnancy. It's not that we hadn't wanted to it's just abit arkward with the size of my belly.

"Edward.. faster" I huffed as i could feel myself getting closer to my climax.

Edward began to move faster and we both soon reached out pleasure point.

"you don't understand how much i love you" Edward whispered in my ear as he set me back onto my feet.

"you don't understand how much i love you either Mr. Cullen" i whispered back to him as i reached for my towel and headed into our bedroom.

Edward and I both got dressed and headed downstairs where everyone had obviously just heard what happened in the shower as they all had humourous looks on their faces suddenly this exact moment reminded me of my birthday when me and Edward first slept with eachother when i thought Emmett had told everyone what he had walked in on and i made a complete fool of myself.

I started to giggle to myself thinking of that night and everyone looked at me confused as to why i had randomly started laughing.

"what you laughing at Bella?" Emmett asked.

"do you guys remember my birthday when me and Edward had sex and i thought Emmett told you all?" they nodded "this moment really reminds me off that" I continued to laugh and the others soon joined as they remember that night. We all laughed for a couple of minutes until i randomly burst into tears.

"Bella whats the matter?" Edward said rushing over to me grabbing me in his arms.

"it's just.. were never going to get to have fun like that again! Were having a baby! we wont have any time for ourselfs" I sniffled.

Everyone rushed over to console me as i continued to cry.

"course you will Bella! not all the time obviously but you can get babysitters you know" Alice said while hugging me.

Alices words were true. I didn't have to give up my life because I was going to have a baby i just have to tone down my partying. If i'm being honest i didn't know why i was crying. Stupid hormones.

"your right im just being silly" i laughed and wiped the tears away and sat down on the sofa.

"so whats everyone doing today?" i asked.

"well Emmett and I are going shopping then off to spend the night at my parents" Rosalie chirped.

"and me and Alice are going to a concert so we wont be back until the morning" Jasper stated.

"Looks like me and you have the house to ourself then" i said while winking at Edward.

"we sure do" he said wrapping his arms around me and holding my oversized bump.

**A couple of hours later**

Everyone had left which left me and Edward.

"what did you want to do baby?" he asked me.

"well there's something i really want to do i just don't have the energy so we'll just have to watch a film" i sighed.

"ok what film do you want to watch?" he replyed.

"the notebook" i said smiling at him because i knew he hated that movie. While Edward was sorting out the film i realised there was something missing...

"Edward i need popcorn" i stated.

"Bella we dont have any popcorn" he replyed.

"could you go to the shops and get me some?" i begged.

"do i have to?" he moaned

"do you really want to deny the mother of your unborn child some popcorn?" i said with anger.

Eventually after my moaning he left on the 20 minute drive to the shop. After about 10 minutes of Edward being gone i began to feel funny, my head was hurting, i felt dizzy and then this sharp pain rippled through my stomach and then i felt this fluid dripping down my legs.

"holy fuck" i screeched. And thats when it hit me, I had gone into labour .

The contractions were only a couple of minutes apart so i knew i didn't have long. I needed Edward so i reached for my phone so i could call him but as i starting to call him i realised he had left his phone here. I didn't want to call anybody else as i didn't want to ruin there nights so i decided to try a hold on until Edward returned because i didn't know what else to do.

"Ahh- fuck this hurts" i cryed. I couldn't keep the tears in any longer. After screaming and swearing for a while i began panic because all i kept thinking was that i was going to be alone when i have this baby but not long after that i heard Edwards car pull up. As soon as i heard him come through the front door i began screaming his name...

"EDWARD" i screamed and he come rushing into the sitting room. "the babys coming" i said.

Edward began to panic, I'm the one who has to push this baby out and he's panicking!


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's POV**

So after Edward stopped his ridiculous panicking and took me to the hospital and an agonizing 2 hours of my constant screeming and swearing beautiful Renesmee Carly Cullen was welcomed into the world. She was absolutely perfect she had Edwards eyes and my colour hair. The first moment i heard her soft cry i fell in love with her. As much to my surprise Edward cried the hole time i was pushing her out, usually i would think its pathetic but seeing him so emotional at the fact our daughter was being born made my heart melt.

A few minutes after she was born Edward left to call his parents and the others to let them know the good news but soon returned. I knew everyone would be gutted at the fact they wasn't here but to be honest i was quite glad it was just me and Edward, We were now officially a family and i couldn't be happier.

"Edward" i whispered softly as Renesmee was sound asleep in his arms.

"yes baby?" he replied

"what do you think she will be like? when shes older i mean" i asked curiously.

he smirked at me as he replied "she will be as beautiful as her mum and hopefully no where near as naughty as us" he laughed. He had a point as much as i loved the way things turned out i did use to be a little shit.

"god no!" i laughed "she certainly won't be getting pregnant at the age of 16" i said sternly.

"i will kill the bastard that knocked her up if she did he said!" he said matching my stern voice.

We carried on talking about what we hoped she would be like until the door slammed open and a herd of what appeared to be my dad, carlisle, esmee and the others came rushing in.

"BABY!" Emmett boomed and woke the sleeping bundle up. "oops" he said quietly as Edward and I gave him rather evil looks.

"Everyone meet Renesmee" I smiled as everyone rushed to coo at my beloved offspring.

After everybody had held nessie (A nickname me and Edward had agreed on) and congratulated Edward and I they left to give me, Edward and Nessie some alone time until i was discharged.

**A month later**

To be honest everything was great apart from the lack of sleep and the lack of alone time me an Edward got. We hardly even had time for a cuddle or kiss before Nessie would start screeming. Joys of parenthood!

"Bella, Emmett and I could take Nessie for the night you and Edward would like a break?" Rosalie softly asked.

"Are you sure? i don't want to put you out" secretly i was ecstatic that somebody offered.

"Course we are, we'd love to have her" Rose smiled as she said this so i could tell she wasn't lieing.

"Thank you so much" i said leaning up to give her a hug.

Not long after Rose and Emmett went to Carlisle and Esmes for the night so they could spend some time with Nessie.

"You know Alice and Jasper aren't going to be back for atleast a few hours right?" Edward said while looking at me rather seductively. He then leaned over to me and started kissing me all over, I could feel where this was going and i couldn't get any happier.

"Edward if you dont take those clothes off im going to have to rip them from you" i whispered in his ear copying his seductive tone.

He looked at me with hungry eyes and began taking his shirt of. We both stripped down to our underwear and began kissing passionatly he pulled back up began kissing my body down to my breasts. He grasped one of my milk filled boobs and made his way back up to my swollen lips.

After a while of kissing and grinding against eachother Edward picked me up and i wrapped my legs around his waist as we made our way to our bedroom. Edward layed me on to the bed and hovered above me still not taking his lips away from mine I reached down and slid of his boxers exposing his rather aroused dick, i grabbed it with my hand and began stroking not even realising that while i did this he stripped me of the last remaing items of clothing i was wearing. I could feel the tip of him edging at my entrance which made me want him even more.

"Edward i need you" i whimpered. As he heard my words he thrust into me filling me to the core. He began pumping in and out of me each thrust getting harder and harder. I could feel myself getting close to my peak.

"cum with me Bella" Edward whispered in my ear and with one last breathe we both climaxed.

We both layed for a while wrapped in each others arms.

"I love you Edward" i said looking up at him.

"I love you too babe" he said leaning down and kissing me on the forehead.

We both fell asleep until we heard someone coming in we quickly got up and quickly pulled some clothes on and headed downstairs to see who was home.

"only me, Nessie needed some more nap-" he cut off his sentence and burst out into laughter. i looked down to see what he was laughing only to realise that because me and Edward had rushed to put clothes on i had put my t-shirt on back to front and somehow ended up in Edwards boxers and Edward had just slipped a pair of slacks on.

"I always have a habbit of walking in on a bad time with you guys don't i?" he laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Emmett" Edward smiled "we had a pretty damn good time actually" he winked at me as he said this.

"Woah woah woah too much information" Emmett cringed.

"It's not like we don't here you and Rose fucking all the time" i piped up.

"touché bells touché" Emmett winked at me making me giggle a little. "right, now where are these nappys so i can leave you two love birds to it?" he asked.

I went and grabbed the nappys for Emmett and he left laughing to himself as he did.

After Emmett left me and Edward went back to bed and just led there talking about how much things had changed but the fact we loved how it had changed. I loved my little family so much and i certainly wouldn't change anything for the world!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! so i know the last chapter was pretty short so i decided i would add another one for you but i hope you have been enjoying the story so far. please review and let me know what you think :) if you have any constructive ****criticism**** i would also muchly appreciate it. Thankyou!**

**Edwards POV**

**A few months later**

I was having the most perfect dream until i was woken by the sound of my daughters soft cry i knew Bella was already awake tending to her so I covered my head with my pillow and closed my eyes trying to get back to the dream i was just having. It didn't work so instead i just tryed to remember the way my Bella was caressing and teasing me in this dream just as i started to loose myself and fall back into my slumber Bella started shaking me.

"Edward! Get the fuck up and look after your daughter!" she shouted as i opened my eyes and see a rather angry looking Bella "Your not the only person who needs sleep" she moaned.

"Ok.. ok im up" i huffed as i got out of bed and walked over to the crib and picked up Nessie who was still crying while Bella crawled back into bed and went back to sleep. Since Nessie was now 6 months old she started teething so we didn't really get much sleep at night which resulted in us both being rather grouchy.

After a while of craddling Nessie in my arms she fell into a deep sleep so i gently put her back into the crib. I decided not to try and go back to sleep as it was already morning so i slipped some clothes on headed down the stairs to notice Rosalie was already up.

"Morning Rose" I said walking towards the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Morning" she replyed sounding rather annoyed.

"What's up?" I asked walking over the join her at the kitchen table where she was sat.

"Emmett" she snarled. I knew it must have been bad if she was this angry because Rose and Emmett hardly ever argued, they were head over heels for eachother.

"Whats he done?" i asked pulling her into a hug and she started to sob.

"He.." she paused for a moment to catch her breath through her sobs. "He doesn't a baby with me" she squeeked. I was abit shocked at first because i didn't know Rose and Emmett had even talking about that stuff.

"Rose i'm sure he does! maybe he's just not ready to have one with you right now? i mean we are quite young" I stated.

"But you and Bella have one so why can't I?" Rose replyed looking rather insulted.

"We didn't plan to have a baby Rose" I paused and took a deep breath. "If anything i would have rather waited. Having a baby changes everything your life isn't your own when you become a parent" i stated.

"But you love Nessie?" she stated but i could tell by the way she said it, it was more of a question.

"of course i fucking do" i smiled " i wouldn't change having her for the world i would of just preferred having her when me and Bella were abit older"

"does having a baby change things?" she asked, i looked at her rather confused not knowing what she ment "i mean like in the relationship.. does it make things different" she asked.

"um..." i paused while thinking of a way of putting my sentance so she didn't take it wrong. "I suppose it does.. I mean the sex life goes down hill abit because we don't really have time for it running around after Nessie and we argue alot more but apart from that everything else is good.. we still love eachother just as much as we did when we were in bootcamp" i laughed remember the good times me and Bella had in that camp.

"Ok this conversation is getting abit fucking weird now" she laughed. "Emmetts right we shouldn't rush into having a baby especially if it changes your sex life.. thats what me and Emmett live for " she laughed as she reached over to me and gave me a hug. "thank you Edward" she said getting up and heading up to hers and Emmetts bedroom im guessing to sort things out.

Not long after i finished my cup of coffee Bella came down the stairs and sat on my lap.

"Morning baby" she smiled then gave me a quick peck on the lips before getting up and getting herself a coffee.

"morning you sexy thing" i winked as she sat back down on my lap.

"im sorry snapped at you this morning babe.. i was just so tired" she stated looking rather guilty.

"its ok baby i understand" he said as i kissed her gently on the lips. I went to pull away from my beautiful girls lips but she obviously had other plans as she grabbed the back of my head keeping my lips firmly locked onto hers and deepened this kiss. Not long after things started heating up we heard someone coming down the stairs so we reluctently pulled away from each other and looked up to see Emmett closely joined by Rose.

"aw man i have a habbit walking in on you to" Emmett said look apoligetic this time rather than humourus.

"It's ok Emmett we were only kissing.. this time" Bella said while looking at me and winking.

we all burst out laughing and carried on talking for a while.

"so what are we going to do for Alices birthday?" Bella asked.

We all looked at eachother for a moment before shouting "PARTY" in unison.

"Shit" Bella mumbled. "what about Nessie?" she asked looking at us all.

"We could see if either my parents or you dad could have her for the night?" i asked.

"we'll ask you parents.. my dad's too busy with work" she stated as i nodded.

**Alices Birthday**

**Bellas POV**

So it was the day of Alices party and we had literally invited everyone. Edwards parents had agreed to having Nessie for the night for us as they were excited to spend some quality time with her.

A few hours before the party me, Rose and Alice decided to go shopping for outfits for tonight. I had decided to get a plain black strapless bodycon dress that literally showed off all of my curves and made my boobs look ten times bigger although since having Renesmee they had been pretty huge anyway, i finished off my out with some black platforms that i could only just walk in, Rose brought some stripy hotpants with a bralet style top and finished her outfit of with high heels that were kind of like mine but with some silver gems across them and Alice brought a pink bodycon dress which really complemented her skin tone and brought some pink shoes to match the outfit.

After we had all finished getting ready we headed downstairs to find the sitting room was already crowded with people. I looked everywhere trying to find my handsome Edward but wasn't sucsessful so i decided to get a few drinks before i carried on my search.

I downed a fair few drinks and did a couple of shots until i felt somebodys arms come round my waist and pulled me close towards them i looked over my shoulder to see Edward smirking at me. I turned to face him and attacked his mouth with mine.

"happy to see me?" he smirked.

"why yes i am" i slurred. This was the first time i had been drunk since my birthday before we ended up in bootcamp and becoming parents.

"somebodys had alot of drink" he winked at me as he said this and i could tell he was deffinatley a little drunk aswell. He leaned down and kissed me passionatley before a very drunk Alice interupted us.

"Thank you guys so much for the party i'm reaaaaaally enjoying it" she slurred and then stalked of to find Jasper.

After a few hours of dancing and getting completely pissed out of our heads me and Edward decided to go for a walk. After walking for a while clumsy me fell over and banged my head on the curb.

"Bella.. you ok?" Edward said rushing to my side. I couldn't help but giggle. I didn't know why i was giggling i think it was because i was so drunk.

"why the fuck are you laughing?" Edward said smirking as he checked my head and informed my i was ok.

"because..." i was trying to think of an answer but i couldn't come up with anything "because i feel like it" i smiled.

We carried on walking until we ended up in the field that was about a mile away from our home. We laid down on the grass and cuddled up together.

"I wove you Eddie" I smiled sitting on top of him straddeling his waist.

"I love you too Bells" He whispered leaning up and kissing fiercely and flipping us over so he was led on top of me still led between my thighs. I could feel his dick through his trousers which just turned me on even more. I needed him! I needed to feel him inside me! I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips which made him smirk as he tugged my dress off my body leaving me in just my lacy red strapless bra and matching thong. He looked down with his hungry eyes looking all over my body before he attacked my lips again.

I couldn't hold it in any longer I needed him so i undid the button on his jeans and unzipped them and ripped them off along with his boxers releasing his very hard and ercected dick. I moaned as he began rubbing himself against my throbbing area where my underwear was still closing the gap between us.

"Edward I need you now!" i screeched as i couldn't hold on any longer.

"your wish is my command" he said seductly before removing my last items of closing and thrusting himself straight into my burning core. I wrapped my arms around him digging my nails into his back with each thrust becoming more intense i wasn't sure how much longer we would last.

"oh Bella..ah" Edward moaned into my mouth as i bit on his bottom lip trying to stop the moans coming from me i wanted him to last as long as he could.

We changed position so it was kind of doggy style and he thrust into me harder and faster and reached his hand round the front of me circling his thinger across my clit knowing we was both close to our climax.

"Edwaard!" i moaned as my walls closed around him and i reached my peak. As soon as i finished moaning his name i felt him twitching inside me as he release his juices into me. I didn't have to worry about the fact he just came in me because i had been on birth control ever since Nessie was born.

As we both caught our breathes he slid out of me and we both led back down on the grass with our bodys intwined together.

I leaned over and grabbed my phone out of my clutch bag and checked the time noticing it was 2 o' clock in the morning.

"We missed the rest of the party" i smirked as he looked over at me.

"i don't care. this was much better" he smirked back hugging me tighter.

"Edward i love you"

"i love you too baby" he whispered.

We laid there under the stars talking for a long time before we realised it had started to get light and we had to go

_last night was perfect.. i love my life!_ i thought to myself as me and edward walked home hand in hand.

**Thanks for reading guys! dont forget to review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok guys, so i thought i would switch the story up abit and do some story lines on the others so its not just about Edward and Bella when you've ready this chapter let me know what you think. **

**Emmetts POV**

Things had been abit tense recently between me and Rose after the discussion about us having children. It's not that that i didn't want children with Rose i was just simply not ready to, christ we are still practically children ourselfs and i would rather have Rose to myself for longer before we bring a child into the equation. Plus even I Emmett 'sex god' Cullen would rather be married or atleast engaged to my Rosie before children.

"Emmett!" i heard Rose shout and i could immediatly tell i was in trouble.

"Yes baby?" i shouted back acting innocent.

"would it seriously fucking hurt you to put the toilet seat down when your fucking finished and tidy up after yourself once in a while?" she screeched coming into the bedroom from out on suite bathroom.

"why yes it would Rosie because thats what you here for" i joked. I awlays had forgotton to do things like that.

"Emmett stop being a sexcist pig and get in the fucking bathroom and clean your shit up" she yelled. I could tell she wasn't letting me get away with it this time so i did as she said and made my way towards the bathroom stopping infront of her leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"im sorry baby" i said looking at her with puppy eyes to try and ease the tension in the room.

"don't you fucking baby me Emmett Cullen it won't work" she piped.

I leaned down and placed my lip to hers and wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer to me, we carried on like this for a few more moments. I pulled away and looked at her face she had deffinatly calmed down.

"you were saying" i smirked as she looked up to me.

"fuck you Emmett" she replied.

"you already have" i winked at her and walked towards the bathroom smacking her petite bum and hearing her slightly giggle as i continued into the bathroom.

After a while of flirtasious jokes and sexual referances between me and Rose i couldn't take it anymore i needed her.

**Rosalies POV**

I could tell my plan was beggining to work. Emmett was ready to pounce he was so hard i could see his through his trousers. I decided i was going to tease him abit more.

"Emmett im so wet" i whispered in his ear then bit the bottom of his ear lobe. I heard him gasp and before i knew it on was sat on top of him straddling his hips.

"Baby i want you... i need you" he whimpered while caressing any bare skin he could see on my body. i decided now was my cue because if this carried on for much longer i wouldn't be able to stop. I got up off him and turned to walk away adding extra sway in my hips to tease him abit more.

"where are you going?" he panted.

"down to see the others" i smirked as i headed to the door.

"what the fuck? your not going to finish what you started?" he said sounding pissed off.

"Nope. Paybacks a bitch Emmett" i stated while turning to wink at him then carried on walking.

"You fucking tease.. i will fucking get you back for this Rose!" he shouted as i reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I look forward to it" i shouted back.

As i carried on walking into the sitting room i see everyone staring curiously at me.

"what?" i asked.

"what the hell did you do to him?" Alice laughed.

"i may have teased him abit" i said laughing and the others joined.

"he's so going to kill you, you know that right?" Jasper said.

"i know but it was deffinatly worth it" i roared up.

About half hour later Emmett came down the stairs looking like a child that somebody had robbed candy from. Ok seeing his face looking like that i couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. Fuck why was i feeling guilty he had done this to me loads of times! i suppose he just doesn't like it being done to him because he is such a sex addict it's of the reason why i love him so much.

"still angry with my Emmett?" i asking smirking.

"Yes i fucking am. But it's ok because you can make it up to me later Rosie!" he smirked "you certainly will not wanting to get away because im going too-" Jasper cut him off before he could finish his sentance but i knew exactly what he was going to do and this time i knew there was going to be no chance i could get away or if i would even want to.

"Too much fucking information Emmett i really don't want to know what you're going to do my sister" Jasper cringed.

"Oh fuck off Jasper i hear you banging my sister all the time" he replied laughing.

"Yes but atleast i don't talk about it in front of you"

Before Emmett could reply Bella came through the door demanding we stop the conversation about sex because she had Nessie in her arms and she would rather not have her daughter growing up to be some messed up kid because all she ever heard from the adults around her was the conversation about sex!

"She still not sleeping properly?" I asked Bella nodding towards Nessie.

"No. All she does is cry because she's teething" Bella replied.

"Won't be too much longer before they are through" i smiled. Nessie was pretty advanced for her age and seemed to be growing up so quickly.

"Nope" she smiled "Not too much longer im just dreading when shes a toddler i hear they are little shi-" she cut herself off realising she was just about to swear and she had tryed not to swear in front of Nessie "I hear they are challenging I ment" she laughed.

We all carried on talking for a while before we all decided to head to bed. When me and Emmett arrived in our bedroom he attacked me straight away and pushed me down onto the bed and threw himself onto me, he leaned into the draw next to our bed and pulled out some handcuffs.

"Just to make sure" he said while he was putting them around my wrists and and the bed.

"It's ok.. i like it" i whispered into his hear. After that he did some very naughty things to me before he even got down to the sex and trust me this guy lasted forever!

_Fuck this boy was going to be the death of me. _

**Let me know what you guys think. Obviously the next chapter would be about Jasper and Alice but if you would prefer just sticking to the Edward, Bella story just let me know! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I know it's been a while I will honestly try and update as much as I can from now on. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

**Alices POV **

What was happening to us all? It had been nearly two months since my birthday and we had, had no fun since. I can understand that Edward and Bella have Renesmee but they seriously needed to lighten up and let loose I mean there acting like an old married couple don't get me wrong I know they have responsibilities and everything but it's good to have fun every once in a while. Rosalie and Emmett have been just as bad they never leave their bedroom anymore I mean I know people have needs but seriously you don't need to do it 24/7. I needed to come up with a plan to get us all together and have some fun. A party would be good but I want to do something that would just be us.

So here I was sat in mine and Jaspers room trying to come up with things we could all do when Jasper came in and interrupted my thoughts. He walked straight over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Whatcha thinking about baby?" he whispered in my ear.

"I was just thinking about how everyone's being boring and how we could all have some fun" I said turning around in his arms to face him.

"Well I know how we could have some fun" he replied in a seductive tone.

That was certainly enough for me. I grabbed the back off his head and pulled him down so we were face to face and attacked his lips with mine. This kiss was definitely getting more and more intense and I knew where this was heading so I hopped on to him wrapping my legs around his waist and he guided us over to the bed.

"I love you baby" he moaned as he ripped my clothes from my body.

"Oh Jasper I love you too" I gasped.

**A few hours later**

Now that was officially the best sex I had ever had I could ride Jasper forever if I could. The stamina on that man in unbelievable he's my very own cowboy and I could definitely imagine spending the rest of my life with this man. He was my soul mate. Trust me I get that we are young and we have a lot of growing up to do but one thing I did know was I loved him and that was all I needed.

As I lay here wrapped around my beautiful naked man a thought came to my mind.

"A holiday" I burst out.

"What about a holiday?" he laughed.

"That's what we could all do with… we would have so much fun" I screeched as I ran out of the bed and pulled on my dressing gown.

"Your right babe a holiday definitely sounds like fun" he smiled.

"When am I ever wrong? Get up and get dressed I'm going to inform the others on the plan" I quickly ran out the room. I headed straight into Emmett and Rosalies room with my hand over my eyes afraid of what I might see.

"Alice what the hell" I heard Emmett say.

"Get out of bed and get downstairs I need to talk to you all" I finished my sentence and headed out the room quickly. I burst into Bella and Edwards room to find it empty so I walked out and went downstairs and found the already in the lounge.

"Perfect you're already down here… the others will be down in a minute I need to speak to you all" I said calmly.

"Uh… ok" Edward said looking slightly worried. He knows me too well.

Not long after waiting the others come down. They all sat in front of me looking rather confused obviously Jasper knew what was going on.

"Well guys recently we've been lacking in the fun department so I have come up with a great plan" I screeched unable to contain my excitement any longer.

"And what would this great plan consist of?" Edward asked warily.

"Well like I said you have been so fucking boring lately so… we're all going on a holiday" I turned and looked towards Edward and Bella "A baby free holiday… I'm sure either mine and Edwards or your dad would have Renesmee for a week"

They both looked at me like I had two heads before Bella started to look a tad angry.

"Are you fucking crazy?! I have a child I can't just run of to be in the sun for a week Alice I'm a fucking mother" Bella screamed.

"Bella I understand you have a child she is my niece I'm just saying you need some fun… remember you are still young" I replied.

"I know I need fun but I can't just leave my baby" she actually looked worried now. I got what she meant now she wasn't worried about being a bad mother or anything she was worried about not being able to see Renesmee for a week.

"Bella honestly… Renesmee will be fine it is only a week and I'm sure my parents would absolutely love to spend some time with their granddaughter" it was true they would love it they hardly ever saw Renesmee for the fact we still hardly spoke but that didn't change the fact they love and cherish their granddaughter.

"Fine… but anything happens I will be coming straight home" she sighed.

"That is absolutely fine I would completely understand I just want us all to spend some time together everyone has been a bit distant lately" I replied.

**Jaspers POV**

So after a few weeks of my sweet Alices constant bossing around we was on the plane. Alice had arranged to go to Spain as we would be able to drink and everything over there. She had definitely gone all out on this holiday. We were flying first class and Alice had booked us into one of the most expensive hotels she could fine. I love my girl to bits but she was definitely over the top some times. I have to give it to her though this is probably going to be one of the best holidays I have been on.

The plane was definitely going to be a long journey. Emmett and Rose we making out and Bella and Edward were just there in silent thinking about Renesmee. Carlisle and Emse had agreed to look after her while we were away in fact they were ecstatic about getting to spend some time with her.

"Hey babe… I was wondering" Alice whispered in my ear.

"What's the baby?" I asked curiously.

"Do you reckon both of us would fit in the restroom?" she whispered. Ok now I'm confused why would we both need to fit in there?

"Alice why would you-"

"I wasn't on about us using to toilet at the same time" she whispered seductively and bit her lip. Now I got what she meant.

"I'm pretty sure we could make it work" I whispered back and grabbed her by the hand pulling her towards the restroom.

As soon as we were in there Alice attacked me. She pulled down my trousers and boxers. I pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist she had a skirt on so I could feel how we she was threw her underwear. I quickly pulled her lacey underwear and plunged into her.

"Oh god" Alice moaned. I thrust in and out of quickly gaining pleasure in the sound of her moans. We carried on like this for a few moments before there was a loud knock at the door. Alice and I quickly stopped our movements and looked at each other.

"Yo hurry up in there man I need to go" I heard Emmett boom.

"Won't be a minute" I replied panicked.

"Is that you Jasper?" he asked.

"Yes" I squeaked.

"Ok man" he replied. Just as I thought we had gotten away with it Alice sneezed.

"Alice that you?" Emmett questioned.

"Um… would it help if I said no?" she asked.

"Why are you?... oh my god please tell me your are not banging my sister in there dude!" he moaned.

"Would it help if I said no?" I cringed as I used the sentence Alice had just used.

"Hell no… ima kick your ass either way" he boomed.

_Well this is a great start to the holiday of fun!_

**Well thats it for now guys! review and let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bellas POV**

Well that was eventful. Emmett had come back from the restroom and filled in everyone that was in first class that Jasper was banging his little sister in there and then pretty much tackled Jasper when him and Alice came back which was funny as hell but I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit sorry for Alice and Jasper because I knew exactly what it was like getting interrupted by Emmett. He always had a habit of being somewhere at the wrong time. It got even worse when the air hostess caught them play fighting which she obviously thought was real because here we were in Spain in the police station. Typical we hadn't even been here five minutes before the police came and dragged us all here. We had been here for about 5 hours now while the officers tried to get Emmett calm because they couldn't let him go while he was acting like a dick.

"Sir would you please calm down" one of the police officers said slowly to Emmett trying to get him to calm down. Emmett was being Emmett going on an absolute mad one.

"I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN TILL WE GET LET OUT OF HERE WE DID NOTHING WRONG!" Emmett screamed at the officer.

"Sir we are trying to let you go but while your this angry we can't" he replied.

"Oh well in that case I'm calm" Emmett smiled.

Turns out none of us were in trouble they just wanted Emmett to calm down before they let us out. I can't say I'm surprised we ended up in the police station already I kind of got use to it but this time it just felt horrible. I wasn't even the one in trouble but as soon as the police came and got us I felt guilty for the simple fact I'm a mother I should be more responsible. But then again what goes on, on holiday stays on holiday is my motto.

As soon as the police let us go we headed to our hotel. When we arrived in the hotel I got straight in the shower so I could have a wash and that before going out later. Not long after being in the shower a felt a pair of arm wrap around my waist then sink further down and cupping my sex.

"Oh baby I doubt my boyfriend would like you doing this" I joked knowing it was actually Edward but I felt like winding him up since he just ruined my peaceful shower.

"Who else would be touching you hear Bella" he groaned spinning me around quickly so we was face to face.

"No one but you baby" I moaned at he slipped two fingers straight inside me.

"Good because you are all mine" he moaned and slammed me against the shower wall. He removed his fingers which made me whimper and picked me up. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist as he slammed into me making us both scream out in pleasure.

"This is all mine Bella your all mine" he groaned as he slammed into me again.

"All yours baby… all yours" I screamed as my orgasm rippled through my body. With a few more thrusts Edward spilled his juices inside me. Luckily enough this time I'm on the pill.

"That was…" I trailed off as my brain still hasn't fully come down from the high.

"Amazing" he finished for me. Our breathes were both ragged as we cleaned ourselves up and finished showering.

After we were out the shower I blow dried my hair and loosely curled the ends. I did my make-up how I usually do it but a tad darker to make my eyes stand out a bit more and got dressed. I wore a white peplum top with some shorts and I wore my silver glittery high heels and topped my outfit of with some silver jewellery.

Soon after we were all ready we were heading off to a club. Emmett had gotten so booze from store earlier so we were all quite drunk already but we're on holiday so it doesn't matter how messy this gets and trust me it's going to get messy.

We arrived at the club and the drinks were flowing rather quickly. We were all dancing go crazy and grinding against each other well I was grinding against Edward anyway having fun until some random guy came up to Rose and pretty much tried to fuck her right there and then. Rose could normally stick up for herself but she was too shocked and drunk. Which wasn't the best move because Emmett completely went physco and beat the living crap out of him which resulted in us having to leave.

"Who the fuck did that prick think he was touching my Rosie" Emmett screeched. He had been saying the same thing for the last ten minutes while we was walking to another club.

"Well the way you beat him Emmett I doubt he'll ever be doing that again" Edward laughed. We all laughed and carried on walking to wherever it is we were going.

We were walking well technically I wasn't Edward had been carrying me for a while because I kept falling over everywhere (me and alcohol didn't exactly mix very well) well anyway we were trying to find another club when we came across the beach.

"SKINNY DIPPING" all three of us girls screamed. I jumped off Edward and us girls started running towards the sea and taking our clothes off. Ok so maybe it wasn't the best idea we had ever had as the water was absolutely freezing but who cares we was having fun and the reaction from the boys was fucking priceless they all stood there mouth agape for a few minutes before they stripped off and dived in to. Seeing the others naked wasn't really my favourite moment but I definitely enjoyed it.

"Holy fuck this waters cold my dicks shrivelling up like a prune" Edward moaned.

"Stop moaning and get over here lover boy" I moaned.

So Edward and I was just about to get down to business when this light was shined on us all.

"What the fuck?" I said squinting my eyes to try and see the perv that was watching us all and that's when I realised we were in deep trouble.

"Could you all please come out of the water" The police officer shouted. Fuck. Just our luck that we get into trouble with the police twice in one day.

We slowly walked out the water managing to cover out bits until we got to our clothes and were once again escorted to the police station. This time I could see us being in there for a while considering we were all smashed out of our faces.

"How long do you think they'll keep us?" Alice whined. The whole time Alice moaned about being in here reminded me of that time we were arrested before being put in boot camp. I do miss that place. My life would have been so different if I didn't get put in there but if I'm being honest I wouldn't have it any other way. I love my life just how it is even if my friends and I were sat in a stinky police cell.

"Well Alice however long they want… we have no one to bail us out this time so they will probably keep us in here till morning" I replied softly knowing she absolutely hated this.

"Well I for one think we should go skinny dipping every night were here" Emmett boomed earning himself a slap around the back of the head from Rosalie.

"If we did that Emmett they would probably keep us here forever which I think your sister would end up killing herself" we all laughed apart from Alice who looked just about ready to rip her hair out.

"Seriously Alice it's not that bad" Edward said trying to comfort her.

"NOT THAT BAD?" she screamed. "We are locked up like fucking animals and I want OUT"

"Alice seriously shut up moaning" Rose said which actually shocked me she usually kept her mouth shut when something was annoying her.

"What?" Alice replied looking rather shocked. Infact we all were.

"We're in a cell for a few hours till we are completely sober and your acting like it's the end of the world seriously just stop" Rose said and went back to trying to go to sleep.

This was going to be a long night!

**Hey thanks for reading review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
